Marraine de Guerre
by Wilka
Summary: Alice est une jeune femme enthousiaste et pleine de vie. Décidée à en faire profiter ceux qui souffrent au quotidien sur un champ de bataille, elle devient Marraine de Guerre. AH, rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic appartiennent tous à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter et m'amuser un peu avec eux!**_

_**A/N: Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je m'excuse d'avoir "disparu" pendant si longtemps, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire cette nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas encore si je reprendrai "Une simple faute de frappe", faute d'inspiration, mais je n'abandonne pas complètement c'est promis!**_

_**Pour les autres, merci de lire cette fic, et si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à lire les autres que j'ai écrites par le passé.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Marraine de Guerre

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avait poussé à m'inscrire dans cette association. Un besoin d'aider, de me sentir utile peut-être. Ou bien la culpabilité de vivre confortablement pendant que d'autres luttaient jour après jour pour survivre. Et peut-être aussi un peu parce que ça faisait bien sur un CV… Sans parler de ce film que j'étais allée voir avec Bella l'autre jour… Si si, même que la fille dans l'histoire finissait par rencontrer le grand amour grâce à ce geste de bonté !!!

Enfin bref, j'avais finalement poussé la porte de ce grand bâtiment, et j'avais accepté de devenir l'une de ces « Marraines de Guerre » qui écrivaient aux soldats combattant vaillamment sur le front. Certes, nous n'étions plus au siècle dernier, mais la guerre existait toujours, et nos hommes continuaient d'être régulièrement envoyés dans des pays comme l'Afghanistan ou l'Irak. Et ils avaient toujours besoin de soutien, de réconfort, et de nouvelles de leur patrie.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec la responsable, on m'attribua finalement un soldat. Je devais lui écrire une première lettre pour prendre contact avec lui, et si le courant passait, alors il me répondrait. Ca n'avait pas été facile de choisir, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens à qui écrire, et finalement peu de marraines. Et il arrivait parfois que ces hommes et ces femmes ne répondent pas aux courriers par faute de temps ou de motivation, alors je fus avertie de ne pas trop espérer de cette première expérience.

Satisfaite de mon nouvel objectif, je rentrai à la maison pour m'atteler à la rédaction de ma toute première lettre. Bien motivée, je m'installai à mon bureau, et relus le petit descriptif donné par la responsable de l'association :

_« Jasper Whitlock. Major dans l'armée des Etats-Unis. Originaire de Houston, Texas. Sur le front depuis deux ans. »_

Wow, pour une description censée me présenter le personnage, c'était pour le moins succin… Enfin, je pouvais quand même en déduire deux ou trois petites choses histoire de m'orienter un peu. Tout d'abord, il était Major. Bon, ça voulait dire qu'il était quand même officier, donc c'était quelqu'un de plutôt doué… Ou alors une grosse brute sanguinaire qui se contentait de tuer, tuer tuer et ramasser les médailles… Cette idée me donna le frisson. Non, il ne pouvait en être ainsi, ce devait simplement être un soldat de talent, voilà tout. Ensuite, il venait de Houston. Un homme du Sud… Mes seules connaissances relatives à cette région, c'était le film « _Autant en emporte le vent_ »… Oui bon d'accord, côté référence c'était assez léger, mais bon… J'avais toujours adoré cette histoire et je me demandais si les choses avaient un peu changées depuis l'époque du film… Surement, avec l'arrivée d'internet et tout ça, il y avait dû avoir quelques modifications… Dommage, les robes des Southern Belles étaient tellement jolies… Et puis, ce Jasper avait-il quelque chose en commun avec Rhett Butler ? Comment savoir, je n'avais pas même une photo sur laquelle me baser et déterminer sa personnalité…

Ensuite, le message me disait qu'il était en Irak depuis maintenant deux ans. Impressionnant. Généralement, les missions ne duraient pas systématiquement aussi longtemps, surtout si les gens avaient des familles, ils obtenaient des permissions ou ce genre de choses… Peut-être n'avait-il pas de famille ? Le pauvre… A moins qu'il ne reste là-bas par choix ? Parce qu'il considérait son devoir envers son pays prioritaire à sa vie personnelle ? Ce genre de pensée me laissait songeuse, et partagée. Aurais-je été capable de renoncer à une vie heureuse pour me mettre au service de la nation ? Je devais être honnête, probablement pas. Et puis j'étais bien trop froussarde pour tenir une arme dans mes mains… Sans parler de l'idée d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Non, tout bonnement impossible pour quelqu'un comme moi. En plus, ça n'avait rien de crédible quand on savait que je mesurais dans les 1m50… Oui j'étais minuscule, mais qu'y pouvais-je ?!

Bon, assez bavassé, il était temps de me mettre à la rédaction de ma première lettre. Je sortis donc un vieux cahier de brouillon sorti des vestiges de mes études passées. J'aurais bien le temps de recopier le tout au propre sur du beau papier à lettre plus tard. Et me connaissant, plusieurs versions de cette lettre auraient vu le jour avant l'officielle !

_« Cher Jasper, »_

Oh, mais au fait, pouvais-je être aussi familière ? Après tout il ne me connaissait pas encore, et moi non plus… L'appeler par son prénom était peut-être un peu trop direct, mieux valait m'adresser à lui par son nom. Je rayai donc ma première ligne, et recommençait. Joli début !

_« Cher Mr. Whitlock »_

A moins que je ne doive plutôt m'adresser à lui en tant que « Major Whitlock » ? Ah, comment savoir, je n'y connaissais rien en matière d'armée moi !!! D'ailleurs, c'était quoi exactement comme grade major ? Un petit tour sur internet m'apprit qu'aux Etats-Unis, le grade de major était l'intermédiaire entre celui de Capitaine et Lieutenant-colonel pour les forces terrestres comme la _US Army_ et le _US Marine Corps_, et que l'insigne était une feuille de chêne de couleur dorée. Merci Wikipédia ! Ca me faisait une belle jambe. Encore que le symbole de feuille de chêne, ça pouvait être assez tendance sur une veste… Oups, je m'éloignais du sujet là… Concentration Alice, concentration !!! Si je commençais déjà à bloquer sur la phrase d'entête, alors ma lettre ne serait probablement pas terminée avant la fin de cette guerre… Allez, un peu de nerf, que diable !

_« Cher Mr. Whitlock,_

_Ou bien dois-je dire Major Whitlock ? Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais n'étant pas exactement familière avec les procédures, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment m'adresser à vous dans cette lettre. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je suis une toute nouvelle Marraine de Guerre, et ceci est la première lettre que j'envoie. Encore une fois, pardonnez ma maladresse si je m'y prends mal._

_Comme je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censée dire pour commencer, je vais d'abord me présenter, ce sera surement le plus simple. Je m'appelle Mary-Alice, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alice, et j'ai 26 ans. J'habite la petite ville de Forks, Washington. Oui, celle où il pleut presque tout le temps. Encore que ce ne soit qu'une légende, pas plus tard qu'hier on a eu un après-midi ensoleillé. Je travaille comme assistante dans un petit journal local, dont je tiens régulièrement la rubrique mode. Parce que je dois vous avouer que je suis légèrement Fashion Victim, mais honnêtement, quelle femme ne l'est pas ?! Enfin bref, j'adore mon travail, même si j'espère un jour être capable de monter ma propre compagnie, et devenir créatrice de mode. Ou rédactrice en chef d'un grand magazine féminin comme Anna Wintour…Oui, de grand rêves, mais c'était ça ou devenir princesse. Et comme les princes se font rares…_

_A part ça, je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous dire d'autre à mon sujet, sinon que j'espère que cette nouvelle expérience nous apportera beaucoup à tous les deux, et qu'une belle amitié pourra en ressortir. Que suis-je censée vous raconter d'autre ? Ah, je sais, je vais vous parler un peu des nouvelles de notre pays, ça vous aidera à vous sentir connecté à vos racines !_

_Sur le journal d'aujourd'hui, en première page, on a un article sur le séisme qui a frappé la Turquie ce matin. Pas très réjouissant, des blessés, des morts, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je suppose que vous connaissez déjà ce genre de choses. En page politique, en fait je ne sais pas trop, je n'y connais rien, et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment… Passons plutôt en page sciences et technologie. Il y a tout un article sur la sortie de la nouvelle tablette numérique d'Apple, je me demande si je vais m'en acheter une, ça pourrait faire cool dans mon bureau… Vous êtes du genre à la pointe du progrès ? Ou bien plutôt attaché aux anciens appareils ? Moi j'avoue avoir un faible pour les téléphones tactiles, les lecteurs mp3 et toutes ces choses… Après la page people. Chouette, j'adore cette page. C'est ma préférée, on y apprend toujours plein de choses ! Aujourd'hui il y a la promo pour la nouvelle tournée de Lady Gaga… Vous connaissez au moins ? Ah, j'allais oublier, il y a aussi une interview de cet acteur qui est très populaire, il joue dans un film de vampires tiré d'une saga à succès. Déjà entendu parler ? Enfin bref, il y a aussi la page des sports, mais je ne vais pas vous écrire tous les résultats, vous me direz ce que vous voulez savoir la prochaine fois, ce sera plus simple je pense… Il y a également la page santé, qui fait tout un topo sur le problème de l'obésité aux Etats-Unis. Il y a d'ailleurs un article sur l'émission The Biggest Loser. J'adore ce show. Je pleure toujours quand ils éliminent un candidat que tout le monde aime… Oui parce que je suis sensible voyez-vous… Et vous, vous êtes du genre gros dur au cœur tendre, ou bien insensible calculateur ? Encore que vu votre métier, vous devez certainement être plus résistant que moi…_

_Je viens de me relire, et je me dis que vous devez me trouver bien superficielle. Mes sujets de conversation ne volent pas très haut… J'espère que je me trompe, parce que malgré les apparences, je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert et de très sociable. Enfin c'est ce que mes amis et collègues disent. A vous de juger par la suite._

_Et vous ? Parlez-moi un peu de vous… En effet, la description donnée par l'association ne disait pas grand-chose, juste que vous étiez Major, que vous veniez de Houston, et que vous combattiez depuis deux ans. Pas évident de cerner une personne avec si peu d'information. Par exemple, quel âge avez-vous ? Avez-vous de la famille ? Est-ce que vous avez des hobbys ? Enfin ce genre de chose quoi, des petits détails qui me permettront par la suite d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître, et à raconter moins de bêtises dans mes lettres. Parce que j'ai bien conscience que je raconte énoooormément de bêtises en général, et ça fait souvent rire mes amis. _

_J'espère que vous ne vous serez pas ennuyé en lisant cette lettre, et je garde espoir que vous décidiez de me répondre lorsque l'occasion se présentera. N'ayant absolument aucune idée du temps que mettra cette missive pour vous parvenir, je vais donc m'armer de patience, et attendre un courrier de votre part._

_Bien sincèrement,_

_Alice. »_

Et voilà, après bien des ratures et des changements de tournures, j'étais assez satisfaite de ma lettre. Je la voulais spontanée et rafraîchissante, histoire de lui alléger un peu son humeur probablement lourde et morose. Car c'était le but non ? Laisser leur esprit trouver la paix quelques minutes de temps en temps, afin de pouvoir affronter toutes ces épreuves avec force et courage ensuite.

Une fois avoir décrété que cette version était la dernière, je sortis un beau papier à lettre rose parfumé, et sortit ma plus belle plume. Hum… Oui enfin un stylo qui ne coulait pas quoi. Ca fait de suite moins romantique mais bon… Je recopiais la lettre en m'appliquant comme je le faisais à l'école quand j'étais petite, et laissai l'encre sécher quelques minutes avant de mettre le tout sous enveloppe. Parfait ! Je notai l'adresse donnée par l'association, prenant garde de ne pas y glisser la moindre erreur. Déjà que l'envoi prendrait plusieurs jours, pas question de laisser ce courrier se perdre dans la nature !!!

Je relevai finalement la tête pour m'apercevoir que trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Trois heures pour une lettre de deux pages ?! Impressionnant ! Si je voulais qu'elle parte encore aujourd'hui, je devais me dépêcher d'aller la poster. N'ayant aucune idée du type d'affranchissement qu'il fallait pour ce genre d'envoi, je mis plusieurs timbres pour assurer le coup, et laissai l'enveloppe glisser dans la boîte. Et voilà, c'était fait, maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre de voir si j'avais réussi à toucher le cœur de l'un de ces héros de guerre…

* * *

Et voilà, un premier chapitre dont je suis assez contente, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, il me tarde d'avoir vos avis à vous! Alors n'hésitez pas à me les faire connaître par review, je suis ouverte à la critique, et prend souvent en compte les remarques pour progresser!

A bientôt pour la suite j'espère! ++


	2. La torture de l'attente

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages mentionnés dans ce chapitre appartiennent à S. Meyer, même si toute ressemblance du chef d'Alice avec le mien est totalement fortuite ^^**_

_**A/N: Voilà, un deuxième chapitre tout prêt, posté pendant la pause déjeuner! Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont reviewé au chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait super plaisir de retrouver des anciennes fidèles, et me touche toujours autant de découvrir de nouvelles personnes. J'espère continuer sur la même lancée, et être à la hauteur de vos espérances pour la suite!**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – La torture de l'attente

Six semaines… Six longues semaines que j'attendais une réponse à ma lettre. Etait-ce trop peu de temps pour qu'elle arrive et qu'il me réponde ? Ou bien avait-il seulement décidé de ne pas donner suite à notre correspondance ? Je ruminais dans mon coin, détestant rester dans l'ignorance. J'étais au bureau, et j'étais censée fignoler les derniers détails d'un article faisant l'apologie de la nouvelle couleur de la saison. Pfff… N'importe quoi, il faudrait me payer cher pour porter du vert bouteille en public… Discrètement, je jetai un œil vers le poste de mon amie Bella. Elle semblait concentrée sur son article. Elle tenait la rubrique littérature dans le même journal que moi. Au vu de son talent, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne se lançait pas elle-même dans l'écriture d'un roman, qu'elle vendrait ensuite, et la propulserait en tête des best-sellers du pays. Mais quand je lui disais ça, elle se contentait de me sourire d'un air compatissant, comme on ferait à un enfant… Prenant garde de ne pas me faire prendre par le chef – un monstre énorme, stupide, idiot et sans cœur – je lui envoyai un petit email rapide.

_« Bell', ça fait six semaines que j'ai envoyé ma lettre, tu crois qu'il l'a reçue ? A. »_

Six semaines… Un mois et demi. Peut-être fallait-il plus de temps pour qu'elle lui parvienne… Après tout, un campement militaire n'était pas un quartier résidentiel, les postes devaient avoir plus de mal à accéder à ce genre d'endroit… J'imaginais tout à fait un homme portant un sac contenant de précieuses lettres à remettre à des soldats, traversant le champ de bataille en courant, évitant les balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles et qui-

_« Alice, je te l'ai déjà dit, un peu de patience !!! Une lettre met longtemps à arriver là-bas !!! On déjeune ensemble ? B. »_

De la patience… Facile à dire ! Elle en avait de bonne elle ! Six semaines c'était long ! Un mois et demi, pour une malheureuse lettre, tout de même… Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il me faudrait bien attendre encore une semaine ou deux avant d'espérer avoir une réponse. Si tant était que ce Jasper finisse par me répondre ! Car je n'en avais aucune garantie ! Peut-être avait-il trouvé ma lettre puérile, ou inintéressante… Et s'il ne me répondait pas ? Je serais vexée, sans aucun doute… Pourtant la responsable de l'association m'avait mise en garde, et répété que ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours… Et que si au bout de trois mois je n'avais rien reçu, et que je souhaitais toujours correspondre avec quelqu'un, alors je pourrais revenir la voir pour qu'elle m'attribue une autre personne. Mais je ne le voulais pas, parce que je ne supportais pas l'échec. Et que si d'ici un mois je n'avais pas de réponse, alors je réécrirais une autre lettre à ce Jasper Whitlock, et je le convaincrais de ma volonté d'être sa marraine de guerre ! Foi d'Alice !

Je m'empressai d'accepter la proposition de déjeuner de Bella, soucieuse de développer cette conversation avec elle. Mais déjà il me fallait me remettre au travail, mon chef jetant un œil méfiant dans ma direction. Vade retro satanas !!!! Ce type me rendait malade. Petit, gros, imbu de sa personne, il me refilait toutes les tâches ingrates du bureau, sous prétexte que je n'étais qu'assistante… Et puis Jenks, c'était un nom ça ?! Il me tardait de réussir à monter ma propre entreprise, ou mon propre journal, rien que pour pouvoir me sauver de cet endroit infâme ! Heureusement que ma meilleure amie travaillait là, sinon j'aurais déjà commis un meurtre !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans évènement d'importance majeure, et c'était fourbue et épuisée que je rentrai à mon petit appartement en ville. Un sursaut d'animation se réveilla en moi au moment d'aller récupérer mon courrier comme tous les soirs depuis six semaines. Et s'il m'avait répondu ? Et si une lettre d'Irak m'attendait dans ma boîte ? Fébrile, j'ouvris lentement la serrure, récupérant les enveloppes de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Il n'y avait hélas que des factures – n'arrêtaient-elles jamais de pleuvoir ? – et des prospectus en tous genres qui allaient une fois de plus me pousser à acheter des choses dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin. Par exemple ce petit ensemble en couverture là, il irait parfaitement avec mon tailleur beige…

Je rentrai donc, déçue une nouvelle fois, et me laissai tomber lourdement dans mon fauteuil préféré, avant d'allumer la chaîne hifi pour un peu de musique. Rien de tel pour décompresser après une longue journée de travail harassante. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller au rythme de la mélodie, oubliant l'espace d'un instant tous mes soucis et ma déception. Allait-il enfin me répondre ? Et que me dirait-il ? Quel genre d'homme pouvait-il être ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, et qui furent interrompues par la sonnette de chez moi.

Qui donc pouvait bien me rendre visite à une heure pareille ? Je me levai donc pour aller ouvrir, et me trouvai face à mon voisin James. Flûte… Oui parce qu'autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. James était mon voisin de palier depuis deux ou trois ans. Un jeune homme à première vue charmant, du moins jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il avait un faible pour moi. Sauf que ce n'était pas réciproque, et que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser de lui et repousser ses avances pas vraiment subtiles.

_« Bonsoir Alice… »_

_« Bonsoir James. »_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Oui, je vais bien, mais je rentre du travail là, je n'ai pas trop le temps. »_

_« Tu en fais trop, tu devrais te détendre un peu. Que dirais-tu de venir boire un café ?»_

_« Non merci ça va. J'ai un tas de choses à faire, et je pense me coucher de bonne heure ce soir. Autre chose ? »_

_« Cette lettre est arrivée par erreur dans ma boîte ce matin, elle t'était destinée. »_

Une enveloppe brunâtre ayant souffert du voyage reposait dans sa main. Une enveloppe avec des timbres collés manuellement, et une écriture manuscrite. Elle venait d'Irak !!!! Je tendis la main pour m'en saisir, mais volontairement James la maintint en hauteur, trop haute pour moi.

_« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer James. Merci d'avoir réceptionné cette lettre pour moi, maintenant tu seras gentil de me la donner. »_

Je ne pouvais pas faire plus cordial si ? Cette lettre était tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois ! Alors je n'avais pas une minute à perdre, et certainement pas avec lui. Il allait falloir qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que j'accepte de sortir avec lui. Pas quil soit repoussant, loin de là, juste que je n'en étais pas vraiment là dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de chance en amour jusqu'à présent, et que je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter de sortir avec lui alors que je n'éprouvais rien, pas même une petite étincelle. Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de finalement me tendre la précieuse enveloppe. Comme je m'en doutais, elle venait bel et bien d'Irak… Elle était cornée par endroits, limite déchirée. Je pris rapidement congé de James, et m'enfermai derrière moi. Pas question d'être dérangée maintenant. Je retournai prendre place dans mon fauteuil, et les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la lettre. Le papier était un peu froissé, mais on pouvait lire bien distinctement l'écriture fine et appliquée qui le recouvrait. Une page, deux pages, wow, pour une réponse !!! La date indiquait qu'elle avait été écrite trois semaines auparavant. Bella avait raison, c'était seulement un problème de poste, pas de volonté de la part de mon correspondant !!!

_« Très chère Alice,_

_C'est avec une immense surprise que j'ai reçu votre courrier il y a deux jours. Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'y attendais pas, et que j'avais un peu oublié avoir accepté que mon nom figure sur le registre de l'association Marraine de Guerre. Ma foi cela n'a pas d'importance, et il était bon de lire des nouvelles du pays où je n'ai pas remis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous rassurer, loin de moi l'idée de juger votre lettre, je ne suis guère plus habitué que vous à ce genre de correspondance, je ne pense d'ailleurs pas qu'il y ait de standard défini pour ces échanges. Le but semble être de pouvoir coucher sur papier nos pensées, et nous évader quelques instants de l'environnement apocalyptique où nous évoluons. Car je ne vous le cacherai pas, ce n'est pas exactement un camp de vacances ici…_

_Mais prenons les choses par le début. Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock, je suis Major dans l'armée des Etats-Unis. J'ai 29 ans, et j'habite la ville de Houston en temps normal. C'est-à-dire pas souvent. En effet, de part mon travail je suis amené à beaucoup voyager, et parfois pour des durées indéterminées, tout comme mon affectation actuelle. Cela fait maintenant près de deux ans que je suis basé près de Bagdad, et je commence à me demander pour combien de temps je serai encore stationné ici. Non que je me plaigne, je suis plus que fier d'accomplir mon devoir envers mon pays, juste qu'il est parfois bon de savoir quand se terminera une mission afin de faire des plans d'avenir. C'est d'ailleurs le point avec lequel mes jeunes recrues ont le plus de difficultés. _

_Merci beaucoup pour le petit descriptif du journal, nous avons bien des nouvelles de l'extérieur, mais il s'agit davantage de comptes-rendus socio politiques que de phénomènes de mode… Sans oublier que mes connaissances en matière de divertissement sont plus que réduites, je suis sans doute le genre de personne que vous qualifieriez d'ennuyeuse. Pour moi une journée de détente, c'est plutôt un bon livre près de la cheminée, ou une balade à cheval dans le ranch d'à côté de chez moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont tous ces gens dont vous parlez dans votre lettre, mais je compte sur vous pour me l'expliquer à l'avenir, que je sois fin prêt à affronter le monde dans son entier à mon retour._

_J'ignore si cette lettre vous parviendra et sous combien de temps, pour ce que j'en ai compris, la vôtre a mis près de vingt jours pour arriver ici, espérons qu'il en soit de même dans l'autre sens. Sachez que j'aurai grand plaisir à lire vos futures lettres, et j'ai trouvé cette première prise de contact fort rafraîchissante et agréablement divertissante au milieu de mes rapports de subalternes. Ne vous croyez pas superficielle, bien au contraire, il est bon de discuter de sujets légers lorsqu'au quotidien il nous faut affronter la triste et dure réalité de la guerre. Je suis certain que vous êtes une personne généreuse et fort sociable, cette lettre en témoigne bien plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer._

_En espérant donc vous relire bientôt, je vous envoie mes amitiés les plus sincères,_

_Jasper Whitlock. »_

Je relus une nouvelle fois la lettre, encore surprise par tant de raffinement et de tact. Je m'étais toujours imaginée que les soldats étaient des hommes un peu bourrins et pas très malin, mais visiblement ce n'était qu'une chimère issue des films montrés à la télévision. Cet homme était assez incroyable, du genre très poli et plutôt amical. Certes je n'en savais toujours pas beaucoup sur lui, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus espérer le connaître entièrement après seulement une lettre. Mais j'avais quand même appris quelques petits détails, comme cette histoire de lire près du feu, ou la balade à cheval. Il s'agissait donc bien d'un Sudiste à l'ancienne, et je me l'imaginais déjà portant une paire de jeans, une chemise à carreaux, sans oublier les bottes et le chapeau de cowboy ! Je n'arrivais bien sûr pas à mettre un visage sur ce nom, mais au moins je savais qu'il était dans mes âges. Et je me l'imaginais grand et costaud, et assez séduisant. Bah oui, autant développer le fantasme du « chevalier blanc » jusqu'au bout…

Ma lettre avait mis environ trois semaines pour lui arriver. La sienne en avait mis à peu près autant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il m'avait répondu presqu'immédiatement. Je la relus une troisième fois, essayant de décrypter quelques mystères entre les lignes, en vain. Si je voulais en savoir plus à son sujet, alors il me faudrait lui demander directement. L'occupation de ma soirée était donc toute trouvée, il me fallait lui rédiger une nouvelle réponse !!! Au boulot !

* * *

_**Et voilà, vous avez eu la réponse de Jasper! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en attendant je vous dis encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire, et à très vite pour un autre chapitre! ++**_


	3. Bouffée d'oxygène

_**Disclaimer: Sans grande surprise, tous les personnages mentionnés dans ce chapitre sont l'unique propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Enfin le chapitre suivant me direz-vous, mais dur de jongler entre deux fics! "Une simple faute de frappe" est aussi très demandé, alors il me faut essayer de contenter tout le monde! ^^ Bref voici un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci du point de vue de Jasper comme on me l'a demandé, ça change un peu. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Bouffée d'oxygène

JPOV

Il m'était devenu difficile de trouver un moment de répit au campement ces dernières semaines. Les jeunes recrues peinaient avec leur entraînement, et j'étais sans cesse dépêché pour venir les aider. Non que ça me dérange, c'était la partie du boulot que je préférais, mais parfois j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Mais comment avoir du calme et de l'espace sur un champ de bataille ? Comment réussir à penser quand à l'extérieur du bâtiment les bombes explosaient en détruisant infrastructures et parfois civils ?

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, j'avais trouvé un exutoire. C'était arrivé comme un miracle venant des cieux, totalement inattendu et inespéré. Un après-midi, alors que je revenais d'une expédition sur le terrain avec mon équipe, on m'avait annoncé que j'avais reçu une lettre venant de chez nous. Une lettre ? Qui pouvait donc m'écrire quand ma seule famille restait ces hommes que je côtoyais en permanence ? J'avais observé l'enveloppe, et d'après les tampons et les timbres, elle venait des Etats-Unis, de Forks, Washington. Etonnant, dans la mesure où je n'y connaissais personne, même mes parents les plus éloignés vivaient encore dans le sud du pays…

M'isolant dans ma chambre, j'avais ouvert cette lettre avec curiosité. La première chose qui m'avait frappé, c'était l'écriture fine et délicate qui recouvrait le papier. L'écriture d'une femme. Ce n'était pas celle de Maria, mon ex-fiancée de l'époque où je vivais encore à Houston. Nous nous étions séparés suite à ma décision de partir en Irak, et je doutais qu'elle fût du genre à revenir vers moi. Une perte dont j'avais pu me remettre assez rapidement à ma grande surprise, preuve que l'amour était une chose bien futile et changeante.

J'avais observé la lettre avec soin. En haut figurait une sorte d'étiquette estampillée « Marraine de Guerre »… Marraine de guerre, c'était une association non ? J'avais décidé de faire des recherches plus tard quand le seul ordinateur de ma division connecté à Internet serait libre. J'avais alors parcouru ce courrier si surprenant avec avidité, n'ayant jamais réalisé à quel point le pays me manquait. Lorsque j'avais terminé ma lecture pour la seconde fois, quelque chose s'était réveillé en moi, un sentiment enfoui si profondément, que j'avais cru qu'il était mort et disparu de mon être. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais repris espoir. Espoir qu'un jour cette guerre s'arrêterait, espoir que je rentrerais chez moi, espoir qu'un jour je serais moi aussi celui qui discuterait des derniers films à l'affiche au cinéma…

Alors j'avais rapidement rédigé une réponse. Parce que je voulais prolonger ce moment de magie, cette sorte de contact si rassurant avec le monde extérieur. Pendant les dernières années, j'avais presqu'oublié que je désirais rentrer chez moi. Et là, en cet instant, ça avait été tout ce à quoi j'avais pu penser, aussi surprenant que ce fût. Comme si cette lettre m'avait éveillé de mon état végétatif.

Alice… C'était un ancien prénom, mais le style d'écriture, et la fraîcheur qui émanait de la lettre prouvaient qu'elle devait encore être toute jeune, surement plus que moi… Un enthousiasme des plus contagieux que j'espérais pouvoir conserver avec moi un peu plus longtemps. J'avais donc répondu, et m'étais hâté de renvoyer mon courrier.

Et à présent il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'elle reçoive ma lettre, attendre qu'elle la lise et qu'elle décide de bien vouloir m'en renvoyer une nouvelle. Passé trois semaines de patience, je me pris à surveiller le passage du courrier. Bien évidemment la situation faisait qu'il était quasiment impossible de recevoir du courrier tous les jours. Généralement, le porteur passait au cantonnement une fois par semaine. Parfois deux fois, si l'ennemi faisait une pause dans les bombardements des routes civiles.

Mes collègues avaient pris l'habitude de me charrier sur mes passages quotidiens dans la salle commune. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Alice était une Marraine de Guerre, et tous étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une petite amie rencontrée par internet. Supposition complètement ridicule, d'autant que notre unique connexion servait à faire des recherches d'ordre professionnelles, ou à envoyer des messages à notre base dans une ville voisine. Une petite amie, pfff, ridicule, comme si j'avais le temps pour ce genre de chose… Oui il m'arrivait souvent de relire la lettre d'Alice le soir lorsque la journée avait été difficile, ou qu'un de nos amis était tombé au combat, mais de là à associer cela à de l'amour… Non, c'était seulement un intérêt purement amical et naturel. Et ça ne serait rien de plus. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que nous ne nous étions envoyé qu'une seule lettre, ce n'était pas comme si nous correspondions depuis des années…

Et puis finalement, un soir alors que je rejoignais mes camarades au bar pour célébrer une promotion, on m'avait prévenu qu'un pli était arrivé pour moi à la réception. Mon cœur s'était alors emballé, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une lettre d'Alice. Il était ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils, je n'étais pourtant plus un jeune adolescent… Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir, je voulais lire des nouvelles de chez moi, savoir qu'ailleurs la vie continuait à suivre son cours. Mais j'avais promis de rejoindre mes amis, je décidai donc de ne venir récupérer le courrier que lorsque je rejoindrais ma chambre. La soirée fut longue, et plus d'une fois je me pris à regarder ma montre, rêvant à ce que j'allais découvrir cette fois-ci.

Environ trois bières plus tard, je rejoignis ma chambre, mon enveloppe bien en sécurité dans la poche de ma veste. J'attendis d'être seul, ma porte bien fermée avant de l'ouvrir. Je ne tenais pas à être dérangé pendant mon moment de distraction. A l'instar de la dernière fois, le logo Marraine de Guerre recouvrait le coin de la première feuille de papier. Et dessous de nouveau la belle écriture fine d'Alice.

_« Cher Jasper,_

_Je vais vous appeler Jasper, puisque vous m'appelez Alice, j'imagine que ça veut dire que nous allons être de grands amis. Et puis les Mr et Melle, ça fait trop formel. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très formel vous savez. _

_Au risque de paraître un peu présomptueuse, je dois dire que j'ai réellement attendu votre courrier. J'avais peur que vous ne me répondiez jamais, que vous n'ayez trouvé ma lettre ennuyeuse et puérile. Mais je suis soulagée de voir que non, et que vous vouliez que nous continuions de converser ainsi. J'espère que mes lettres vous serons vraiment de quelque réconfort dans vos moments difficiles, parce que c'est ce que je souhaite de tout cœur. Vous devez en effet vivre des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais, et que je souhaite ne jamais avoir à comprendre. Même si je ne suis pas très familière avec ce que les gens comme vous font dans des pays comme l'Irak, je serais heureuse de vous écouter – enfin vous lire, vous aviez compris – me parler de tout cela. _

_Vous parlez de jeunes recrues dans votre lettre, est-ce à dire que vous êtes une sorte de professeur ? Que leur apprenez-vous ? A se battre ? A s'endurcir ? Vous seriez bien embarrassé avec quelqu'un comme moi… Dès qu'une émotion devient trop forte pour moi, je me mets à pleurer. Et chez vous les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais au fait, il y a des femmes dans vos rangs ? Il doit bien y en avoir non, avec toutes ces histoires de parité ? Ce serait bien, enfin je pense. _

_Désolée aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas vous faire de descriptif du journal du jour, mon voisin me l'a emprunté. Enfin c'était encore un prétexte, j'en suis certaine. Soit disant que son chat a déchiqueté le sien, mon œil oui ! Ca fait des mois qu'il me fait des avances, mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée… Pitoyable non ? Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ma vie sentimentale, vous avez surement mieux à lire… _

_Alors comme ça vous êtes du genre romantique ? Je n'aurais pas cru. Je veux dire, cette histoire de ballade à cheval ou de roman près de la cheminée, c'est un truc pour séduire les filles non ? Je plaisante, loin de moi l'idée de vous décourager si vous pratiquez réellement ces activités ! J'aime aussi beaucoup lire, enfin surtout des magazines de mode… Mais je lis aussi des romans, des fois, quand j'ai le temps, parfois… Quel genre de roman lisez-vous ? Mon amie Bella lit énormément aussi. Elle a même un abonnement à la bibliothèque municipale de Forks. Franchement, qui est encore inscrit dans une bibliothèque à l'ère d'internet ?! Je la soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour le bibliothécaire, ce type de la réserve quileute là… Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il la regarde toujours bizarrement. Et mon amie est réellement du genre tête en l'air et a le chic pour se fourrer dans des histoires pas possible… Elle a quand même accepté de sortir avec Mike Newton !!!_

_Je me rends compte que je m'emballe, et que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui est Mike Newton… Pour faire court, c'est un abruti qui a tenté sa chance avec toutes les filles de cette ville, et qui ne vaut rien. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. D'ailleurs, savez-vous d'où vient cette expression ? Je me demande le lien qu'il y a entre le sujet d'une conversation, et des moutons. Il faudra que je fasse une recherche sur internet tiens…_

_Bien, il va falloir que je vous laisse, il se fait tard chez moi, et je suis censée me lever tôt demain matin pour aller chercher le costume de mon abruti de chef au pressing avant d'aller au bureau... J'espère donc ne pas vous avoir ennuyé avec mes histoires, et vais attendre votre réponse avec impatience !_

_A très bientôt j'espère,_

_Alice. »_

Je reposai la lettre à mon côté, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. C'était merveilleux. Un sentiment unique. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis si longtemps… Elle était si spontanée et innocente, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Ces histoires de voisin collant, d'indien draguant sa meilleure amie, c'était si délicieusement réel… Et cette façon qu'elle avait de passer d'un sujet à un autre, sans transition véritable, je trouvais ça rafraichissant. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de rédiger une réponse dès ce soir, mais je me promis de m'y atteler dès le lendemain, pour ne pas la faire attendre. Après tout, elle aussi avait mentionné avoir attendu ma lettre avec impatience.

Cette correspondance dépassait chacune de mes attentes, et j'espérais bien qu'elle serait longue et qu'elle déboucherait sur une belle amitié. Je rangeai doncavec précaution la lettre dans son enveloppe, puis la remis dans la poche de ma veste, où l'autre reposait déjà. Ma petite dose de bonne humeur était ainsi toujours avec moi, où que j'aille et pour longtemps…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que c'est très similaire à l'une de mes autres fics, mais j'ai des idées pour la suite qui la feront bien diverger. Alors s'il vous plaît continuez de me lire, et de poster vos reviews, je les adore toujours autant! **_

_**A bientôt!**_


	4. Tranche de vie

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout beau! Oui bon je m'avance peut-être un peu là... Bref, je suis contente de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous semblent adhérer à cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère pouvoir en convaincre encore beaucoup! Toujours est-il que je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font beaucoup de bien. Après avoir eu le ressenti de Jasper dans le chapitre précédent, nous revenons donc du côté d'Alice qui attend avec impatience une nouvelle réponse de son soldat préféré. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Tranche de vie

APOV

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_

D'une main hésitante, je tâchai d'éteindre ce bon sang de réveil quand j'avais une nouvelle fois échoué à reprogrammer sur la radio plutôt que l'alarme. Déjà 6h30… Trop tôôôôt !!! Surtout que j'étais restée debout tard pour voir le dernier épisode de ma série préférée du moment. Ben quoi, ce n'était pas ma faute si les meilleurs émissions passaient si tard ! Et puis il faisait tellement bon sous la couette, bien au chaud… En plus il pleuvait dehors, je pouvais entendre l'eau tambouriner contre ma vitre… Un temps à faire la grasse matinée ! Ou à se faire porter pâle…

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_

Ahhhh j'allais vraiment être en retard ! Je me levai donc en quatrième vitesse, réalisant qu'il était déjà sept heures moins le quart et qu'à ce rythme je pouvais dire au revoir à mon petit déjeuner… Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi difficile de se lever le matin ? Et qui avait décidé qu'il fallait commencer une journée de travail à 8h ? Après tout, on aurait pu décréter 10h comme une heure plus convenable non ? Après avoir sauté dans la douche, m'être habillée coiffée et maquillée correctement, j'attrapai un toast grillé que je recouvrai de chocolat – pour le stress bien sûr – et avalai rapidement un verre de jus de fruits, trop juste pour faire couler un café. Le temps de choisir une paire de chaussures imperméables et d'enfiler une veste, et j'étais partie !

Le facteur paissait pile comme je partais, si bien que je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la précieuse petite lettre brune à l'écriture maintenant familière. Je décidai de l'emmener avec moi au travail, bien décidée à la lire dès que j'aurais un moment de répit. Et ce n'était pas chose facile en ce moment, surtout avec un chef aussi exigeant que le mien. Vraiment, c'était à se demander s'il ne me prenait pas pour sa bonne. Aujourd'hui, il avait quand même eu le culot de me demander de m'arranger pour trouver un acheteur à la « poubelle qui lui servait de voiture », je cite. Pour la petite histoire, la poubelle en question, c'était une Porsche Turbo 911 jaune absolument magnifique, et qui tournait à la perfection. Mais Môsieur s'en était déjà lassé, comme à peu près tout ce qu'il venait à posséder depuis plus de six mois. J'avais presque de la chance de toujours avoir mon job après tout ce temps ! Si j'en avais eu les moyens, je la lui aurais bien reprise moi… Ca l'aurait fait de rouler dans un tel bolide non ?

Enfin il sortit déjeuner, et je pus enfin sortir l'enveloppe tant convoitée de mon sac à main, et découvrir la prose de mon cher ami soldat. Plusieurs feuillets, il avait été inspiré !

_« Ma chère Alice,_

_Je suis tout à fait satisfait que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, cela rend les choses plus faciles en effet. De plus, ça me rappelle que j'ai également un statut civil, que je ne suis pas seulement le 'Major Whitlock'. J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne forme, et que votre enthousiasme contagieux n'aura en rien perdu de sa superbe._

_Votre dernier courrier m'a réellement mis du baume au cœur, et je dois reconnaître ne pas avoir ri ainsi depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Mais n'en prenez pas ombrage, je ne veux pas dire que je me moquais de vous, bien au contraire, j'ai juste été touché par la légèreté et l'innocence de vos écrits. Il est tellement bon de lire ce genre de chose ici ! Je vous en prie, tant que converser avec moi ne vous ennuiera pas, continuez de m'écrire, je me prends à surveiller le passage du courrier bien plus souvent que je ne l'aurais pensé !_

_Vous m'avez demandé des précisions sur ma profession dans votre précédente lettre, je présume donc qu'il serait extrêmement grossier de ne pas y répondre. Je suis en effet en charge des nouvelles recrues qui rejoignent nos rangs. Je les forme au combat, à la stratégie, et au port des armes à feu. Certains sont particulièrement doués et prometteurs, et ne nécessitent que peu d'interventions de ma part, mais certains sont malheureusement de véritables novices et il me faut les suivre avec toute l'attention dont je dispose. En effet, je ne peux pas prendre de risque, la moindre erreur peut leur coûter la vie en mission… Fort heureusement je ne suis pas seul dans cette tâche, je dispose de plusieurs autres formateurs à mes côtés, tous aussi compétents que moi._

_Sans grande surprise, il y a bien quelques femmes parmi nos rangs, ces dernières étant aussi capables que les hommes. Cependant je ne souhaiterais pour rien au monde vous voir rejoindre nos effectifs, votre douceur et la touchante naïveté que vous exprimez à travers vos missives apparaîtraient comme inappropriées dans l'armée. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, je préfère une femme sensible comme vous, que certains spécimens sans émotions que nous avons ici… Mais je reconnais qu'il est naturel de pouvoir donner leur chance aux deux sexes dans la mesure où ils sont capables et volontaires._

_Alors comme ça votre voisin a le béguin pour vous ? Voilà une information des plus intéressantes, peut-être plus que le dernier single à la mode… Est-ce à dire que vous êtes de ces femmes qui font se retourner les hommes dans la rue ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, j'essaie juste de me construire une image au plus juste de ce que vous êtes par rapport à ce que je lis… Mais si effectivement cet homme vous importune, alors n'hésitez pas à prendre les choses en main, et à lui dire clairement que vous n'êtes pas intéressée. Nous autres de la gente masculine avons le plus grand mal à comprendre les choses lorsque nous avons une idée en tête. Enfin je pense que ça fonctionne ainsi pour la majorité d'entre nous, je ne peux bien sûr pas m'avancer dans le cas présent._

_Je suis surpris de l'image que vous avez eue de moi suite à ma dernière lettre. Me croyez-vous sincèrement du genre Casanova ? Car rien n'est plus loin de la vérité Alice, soyez en assurée. En fait, je suis même tout le contraire d'un tombeur. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à m'inventer des loisirs bidons pour séduire les femmes. Vous serez donc rassurée de savoir que j'aime réellement lire près de la cheminée – qui fait plus office de décoration chez moi vu le climat du Texas, et que les ballades à cheval font partie de mon quotidien lorsque je suis à Houston. Et d'en parler ainsi avec vous, cela me rend nostalgique de l'époque où je pouvais pratiquer ces activités… Vous me demandiez quels genres de romans ont ma préférence ? Ma foi je dirai les romans historiques, ou les revues scientifiques. Très éloigné de l'univers de la mode, j'en conviens, mais on ne discute pas les goûts et les couleurs… _

_Et allez vous vous moquer de moi aussi si je vous dis que j'ai toujours un abonnement à la bibliothèque de mon quartier qui est actif ? Certes je ne le rentabilise pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais bon, je rechigne toujours à l'arrêter lorsque je rentre au pays. Et contrairement à votre amie, ce n'est pas à cause de la bibliothécaire… Cette Bella doit être une amie très proche pour que vous vous fassiez autant de soucis pour elle, voilà qui est louable de votre part. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans mon entourage proche. Seulement Emmett, que je connais depuis l'enfance et sa femme Rosalie, tous deux basés à Houston. En revanche ici, je me suis lié d'amitié avec l'un des médecins du camp, un certain Edward Cullen. Un homme de peu de mots, mais aux valeurs proches des miennes. Et c'est à peu près tout. Pas que j'ai besoin de plus de monde, ne dit-on d'ailleurs pas que nous sommes censés compter nos amis sur les doigts d'une main ? J'ai espoir de bientôt pouvoir vous ajouter à cette courte liste…_

_Bien, je me rends compte que ma lettre est plus que bien remplie, et je dois saluer votre courage si vous ne vous êtes pas encore endormie à ce niveau… Alors je vous laisse retourner à vos activités, et espère bientôt vous relire à mon tour._

_Amicalement,_

_Jasper. »_

Une nouvelle fois, j'étais plus que conquise. Ce phrasé, cette délicatesse, peu d'hommes les possédaient encore. Tout doucement l'image que je m'étais faite de lui se dessinait dans mon esprit, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'avais malheureusement aucune description physique pour m'y aider, mais je gardai espoir qu'il soit bel homme. Bah, tant qu'à se créer une image mentale, autant qu'elle soit flatteuse ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais réellement le rencontrer un jour ! Je fus sortie de mes rêveries par Bella. Elle semblait agitée, et à en juger par les mouvements de ses bras, ça devait faire un moment qu'elle me parlait. Heureusement que ça n'était pas mon chef !

_« Alice youhou la terre appelle la lune !!! »_

_« Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. J'ai reçu une autre lettre de Jasper ! »_

_« Jasper ? »_

_« Le soldat en Irak. »_

_« Ah oui, ce n'était pas une lubie alors, tu continues vraiment à lui écrire ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Je te la ferai lire tout à l'heure, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Ce type est soit un beau parleur, soit c'est le Prince Charmant, crois-moi ! Mais tu voulais me parler ? »_

_« Ouiiii ! Devine qui a finalement décroché un rencard ?! »_

_« Quoi ?! Un rencard ? Avec qui ? »_

_« Jacob »_

L'information mit quelques instants à arriver jusqu'au cerveau. Bella, un rencard, Jacob. Non ! Sérieusement, ma meilleure amie avait finalement tenté sa chance avec le bibliothécaire indien ? Pas possible, je devais halluciner. Jamais elle n'aurait assez de cran pour aller aborder un homme et l'inviter à sortir. Voyant ma mine incrédule, elle m'expliqua alors que la veille, alors qu'elle était allée rendre ses livres à la bibliothèque, Jake – oui parce qu'ils en étaient à s'appeler par leurs petits noms, n'était-ce pas impensable ? – avait commencé à lui parler comme quoi il avait également adoré le roman qu'elle venait de ramener blablabla. Entrée en la matière classique. Bah, c'était toujours mieux que le sempiternel 't'as de beaux yeux'… Bref, ils avaient commencé à bavarder littérature, et comme il se faisait tard, elle avait voulu rentrer. Il avait alors suggéré qu'ils terminent leur conversation autour d'un verre le lendemain après son travail puisqu'il était libre. Et elle avait accepté !!! Donc Bella se retrouvait avec un rendez-vous galant, et elle était complètement perdue. Je l'aurais également été si j'avais porté le même sweater que celui qu'elle exhibait aujourd'hui… Non franchement, elle ne pouvait pas réellement penser se présenter à ce rendez-vous vêtue de la sorte ?!

Il fut donc convenu que notre pause déjeuner serait sacrifiée pour le bien de la garde-robe de mon amie, et nous trouvâmes une petite robe simple et jolie qui lui donnait un air décontracté sans être mal à l'aise. Et comme elle rechignait à porter des escarpins, nous trouvâmes un compromis sur une paire de ballerines tout à fait adorable. Nous avions convenu que je lui prêterais mon parapluie vu le temps de chien que nous avions, et le reste ne dépendrait plus que d'elle.

De retour au bureau, j'étais tellement prise à envoyer des emails à Bella pour la conseiller sur ce qu'elle devrait ou non dire à ce Jacob pendant leur rendez-vous que j'en oubliai de lui faire lire ma très chère lettre. Il me faudrait y remédier dès que possible, et ne pas trop tarder à y répondre vu le temps que mettait le courrier à arriver dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire cette fois-ci ? Je ne voulais pas paraître trop superficielle, ou inintéressante, mais en même temps je n'avais pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêt similaires aux siens. J'aviserais le moment venu !

La journée de boulot reprit son cours bien assez rapidement, et il fut enfin temps de rentrer à la maison. J'étais vidée, énervée – comme à chaque fois que mon boss m'adressait la parole, et je n'avais qu'une envie : me poser dans le canapé, allumer la télé sur un programme absolument aléatoire qui n'impliquerait aucune réflexion de ma part, mon téléphone toujours à portée de main si Bella venait à m'appeler pour me raconter sa soirée – ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire ! Je me demandais comment ça se passait pour elle. Allait-elle réussir à surpasser sa timidité maladive et à conserver un niveau de conversation audible ? J'espérais pour elle. Pas que ce garçon me plaise beaucoup, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le voir à quelques reprises, et il ne m'inspirait guère. Il n'était pas mal physiquement, il fallait l'admettre. En effet côté musculature il en imposait. Mais sérieusement, la mode des t-shirts près du corps à la Boys-Band ça faisait un peu dépassé quand même… Enfin si c'était ce qui plaisait à Bella…

Maintenant qui étais-je pour juger, après tout ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais moi-même pas eu de liaison sérieuse avec un homme décent. Pas que ça me manque non plus. Après tout, le dicton « mieux vaut être seul(e) que mal accompagné(e) » prenait vraiment tout son sens… Mais la présence d'un homme commençait à me manquer. Cela me fit penser à Jasper. Lui aussi était seul en Irak. Pas seul au sens propre du terme, il était entouré d'hommes et de femmes vivant la même chose que lui, mais il était seul dans sa vie. Dans sa lettre, il avait dit avoir peu d'amis. Juste ce médecin avec qui il travaillait. Cela devait être un peu triste parfois… Est-ce qu'une présence féminine lui manquait à lui aussi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment si les hommes comme lui avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour partager leur vie. Après tout, ils partaient en mission presque tout le temps, n'avaient que peu de moyens de garder le contact selon leur destination, et pouvaient à tout moment mourir au combat. Pas vraiment le type de relation idéal pour fonder une famille… Ce devait être une vie bien rude pour ceux qui avaient choisi d'emprunter cette voie…

Mais pour en revenir à jasper, il ne m'avait pas échappé qu'il avait dit être intéressé par le fait que James me courait après. Il voulait savoir si j'étais une jolie fille. Voilà qui était surprenant. Pour quelqu'un de si courtois et gentleman, cette remarque était assez inattendue ! Pas que cela me déplaise, après tout c'était même une interrogation logique, puisque moi-même je me demandais à quoi il ressemblait. Peut-être devrais-je lui mettre une photo de moi avec ma lettre la prochaine fois ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, sans doute valait-il mieux que je continue de le laisser m'imaginer à travers les quelques bribes d'informations laissées dans mes lettres, c'était plus romantique…

Romantique ? Pourquoi voulais-je que ça paraisse romantique ? Ce n'était pas comme si je cherchais à le séduire… Non, Alice, non. Je devais simplement être un peu trop prise dans cette histoire de Bella ayant un rendez-vous, et mon esprit avait légèrement vagabondé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive… En plus, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Je ne correspondais avec Jasper que depuis deux mois, ce qui n'était presque rien, puisque nous ne nous étions envoyés que deux lettres chacun… Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, ou sinon j'allais finir par céder au premier homme que j'allais croiser. Et les chances étaient grandes qu'il s'agisse de James… pitié…

Plutôt que de raconter des bêtises, je me décidai à aller préparer mon dîner, mon estomac ayant commencé à se rappeler à moi. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas pour repartir sur de bonnes bases ! Sauf qu'à peine assise devant une assiette de tagliatelles à la carbonara assez alléchante, mon portable sonna. C'était évidemment Bella. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il n'était que 20h. Le rendez-vous était-il déjà terminé ? Il aurait au moins pu l'inviter à dîner vue l'heure non ?... A moins que ça ne se soit mal passé et qu'elle soit rentrée de bonne heure. Je décrochai, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

_**Voilà! Alors? Est-ce que ça vous convient toujours? Est-ce que vous souhaitez voir Bella se rapprocher de Jacob (même si j'avoue ne pas pouvoir le voir en peinture, je peux comprendre l'attrait des fans), ou bien qu'elle finisse par rencontrer Edward (et on devine la suite ^^)? J'espère pouvoir faire se rencontrer Alice et Jasper bientôt, mais ce n'est pas facile si je veux rester crédible par rapport à la trame du temps. Promis j'y travaille dur, ça arrivera.**_

**_Sinon le titre du chapitre est pourri, excusez-moi, mais j'ai planché un quart d'heure pour en trouver un, et comme ça venait pas, ben je me suis rabbattue là-dessus. Je suis désolée, en espérant que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire la suite! ^^_**

_**En attendant n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos chères reviews qui sont autant de petites attentions que j'apprécie sans modération!! A très bientôt pour la suite! ++**_


	5. Mission périlleuse

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer...**_

_**A/N: Voilà un chapitre qu'il m'a été difficile d'écrire, mais dont je dois admettre être relativement fière. D'avance, je m'excuse si j'ai dit des bêtises pendant ma description de la mission de Jasper, je l'ai écrite au feeling, et faute de connaissances sur le sujet, j'ai peut-être dit des choses incohérentes. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, et que vous allez me laisser pleiiiin de reviews! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Mission périlleuse

Comme à mon habitude, je passai vers la salle commune où était stocké le courrier du jour dans l'espoir d'y trouver une petite lettre d'Alice. Mais aujourd'hui encore, j'avais fait chou blanc. Dommage, peut-être demain… C'était drôle comme ce rituel était devenu indispensable avec les semaines. Nous n'avions pourtant échangé que peu de lettres, et déjà je sentais l'importance que revêtait ce contact, même fugace, à mes yeux. Je ne connaissais pas Alice, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours eue à mes côtés. Dans mon dernier courrier, j'avais fait preuve d'un peu d'audace, lui avouant que je me l'étais imaginée jolie. Peut-être avais-je eu tort, et peut-être me prenait-elle à présent pour un tordu ou un pervers. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Sans doute aurais-je dû attendre un peu avant de me faire si familier. Et si elle cessait de m'écrire ? Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes à elle ?

Avec des 'si', je pouvais tout aussi bien refaire le monde. Et puis mince, j'étais un homme non ? Ce genre de tergiversation, c'était bon pour les femmelettes, j'avais tout de même un peu de fierté non ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais incapable de vivre sans ces courriers… Capable, je l'étais… Seulement j'avais pris goût à la douceur de ces lettres, à la manière d'un enfant à qui on aurait fait goûter aux sucreries… J'avais besoin de ces lettres…

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux rêveries. J'avais une mission à préparer, et je devais me concentrer là-dessus uniquement. J'allais être envoyé avec une partie de mes jeunes recrues sur le terrain dans une mission de reconnaissance, et je devais bien m'y préparer pour qu'aucune perte ne soit à déplorer. Ce n'était pas une zone à haut risque, mais dans ce pays, on ne pouvait jamais réellement parler de lieu sûr. Il pouvait toujours y avoir des terroristes cachés n'importe où, prêts à sacrifier femmes et enfants pour leur cause.

Une fois installé au petit bureau de ma chambre, j'étalai une grande carte représentant notre site d'intervention, et entrepris de l'étudier avec attention. Nous devrions passer une zone à couvert, qui ne devrait pas poser de problème majeur. C'était la traversée du village qui m'inquiétait. Comment être sûr que nous ne nous ferions pas repérer par un terroriste ennemi, ou qu'un autochtone ne nous dénoncerait pas ? Nous n'étions pas supposés être à cet endroit, alors il nous était bien impossible d'avoir le soutien des habitants qui ne comprenaient pas toujours notre combat. Je ne les en blâmais pas, je considérais moi-même les raisons de cette guerre obscures. J'avais l'esprit militaire, j'aimais commander des troupes, et réussir avec succès mes missions. Ce qu'il se passait au dessus, ce n'était pas de mon ressort, je laissais ça aux politiques, que j'approuve ou non leurs décisions. Je n'étais pas juge, seulement outil. C'était lâche, j'en convenais, mais c'était un choix.

Je travaillai donc sur ma mission une partie de la soirée et de la nuit, étudiant minutieusement les zones potentiellement dangereuses pour mes recrues. Lorsque le soleil éclaira finalement ma petite chambre, je réalisai que je m'étais endormi sur les plans, et qu'il était bientôt temps de partir.

Encore quelques kilomètres, et nous serions en sécurité. Un soleil de plomb nous écrasait sans vergogne, et un regard sur mes jeunes m'indiqua qu'ils souffraient autant sinon plus que moi. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à sortir de la base, du moins pas si longtemps et sans véhicule. Chaque pas était un calvaire, et le bourdonnement des grillons devenait presque assourdissant. Encore quelques kilomètres… Comme un refrain que je me répétais inlassablement, pour oublier la chaleur, la fatigue, et l'inquiétude.

_« Major, le point de ralliement est-il encore loin ? »_

_« A seulement quelques kilomètres soldat, un peu de nerf ! »_

Eux aussi commençaient à s'impatienter, et à devenir nerveux. Je pensais également que nous pourrions atteindre la base avant que le soleil ne soit au zénith. Mais j'avais eu tord, mon escadron avait mis plus de temps que prévu à traverser la zone boisée. Peut-être les avais-je trop couvés en entraînement… Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets ! Les sens aux aguets, je les encourageai à avancer plus vite, plus fort, espérant me convaincre que cette mission n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'elle le paraissait. Et puis un sifflement me parvint, suivi d'un bruit étouffé. Puis encore un autre sifflement…

_« Tout le monde à couvert, nous sommes attaqués ! »_

Mon mauvais pressentiment ne m'avait pas trahi, nous étions attaqués. Sans doute l'ennemi nous avait il suivi depuis notre sortie du village, et avait-il attendu que nous montrions quelques signes de fatigue pour nous assaillir. Fine stratégie, je devais le reconnaître. Nous avions surement été trahis par l'un des villageois entr'aperçu par les fenêtres camouflées des baraquements, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Restait à présent à atteindre le point de ralliement saint et sauf.

J'avais crié à couvert, mais honnêtement, les choix étaient plus que limités. La forêt était loin derrière, et le village aussi. Nous étions sur une route de campagne, et les seules protections envisageables étaient naturels, et se limitaient à des rochers éparpillés ça et là, ou encore à des sortes de cavités dessinées dans les falaises suite aux nombreux bombardements.

Un nouveau sifflement, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus rapproché, puis l'odeur du sang. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma joue. La balle n'était pas passée loin… Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi m'indiqua que sur l'escadrille, deux de mes hommes étaient déjà tombés, les autres étaient temporairement à l'abri. Une rapide estimation de la situation me permit d'évaluer la distance de nos assaillants, malheureusement pas aussi loin que je l'aurais voulu. J'aperçus au loin l'entrée de la base que nous devions atteindre. Si proche, et pourtant si lointaine… Nous ne pouvions pas abandonner maintenant, pas si près du but… Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais tenté de rejoindre le site, et serais allé chercher des renforts. Cependant j'avais une équipe avec moi, toute une bande de jeunes encore trop inexpérimentés. Si je les laissais maintenant, ils se feraient tous éliminer. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner maintenant, c'était mon devoir de les ramener sains et sauf à la base. Leurs familles et leurs amis comptaient sur moi pour les protéger…

Un nouveau sifflement, une nouvelle balle. Elle frôla mes côtes, brûlant la chair au travers mon uniforme. Les saligauds, ils essayaient de me descendre… Si c'était moi qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient le regretter ! Evidemment il n'y avait pas de réseau à portée, impossible d'appeler la base… je devais pourtant trouver quelque chose, ou nous allions tous y rester !

_« Soldat Johnson, écoutez attentivement. Les tirs viennent des buissons à quatre heures. Je vais essayer de contourner le chemin par l'arrière, en me camouflant à l'aide des rochers. Je compte sur vous pour me couvrir. »_

_« M…Mais Major… »_

_« Je n'ai pas compris Soldat ! »_

_« O… Oui Major ! Soyez prudent Major ! »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres ! »_

Intérieurement, je priai simplement que ce gamin ne flanche pas et assure mes arrières comme je lui avais demandé. Il me faudrait parcourir une vingtaine de mètres pour atteindre mon objectif, et ainsi être à distance raisonnable pour tirer sur l'ennemi. Il me faudrait alors tout mon savoir faire de tireur d'élite pour abattre celui qui semblait être le chef, et les mettre en déroute. Vingt mètres, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait parcourir… Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mon cœur, contre lequel reposaient les deux lettres d'Alice. J'allais avoir besoin de tout son soutien, maintenant plus que jamais.

La dernière chose dont je me rappellai, c'est de m'être mis à courir comme jamais auparavant. Vingt mètres, c'était très peu, et c'était énorme en même temps. Je pouvais entendre les sifflements se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, mais je parvins à les éviter de justesse. Plus que dix mètres… Un grondement venant de ma droite. Instinctivement, je sortis mon arme et tirai, abattant un homme froidement. Pas le temps de faire de manières, c'était tuer ou être tué. Cinq mètres, les balles pleuvaient toujours autour de moi, qu'elles viennent de Johnson ou de l'ennemi. L'énorme buisson se dessina enfin devant moi, ainsi que les ombres de mes assaillants. Sans réfléchir, je vidai l'intégralité de mon chargeur sur les cinq, peut-être six hommes, ignorant les cris autour de moi. Une fois désarmés ou blessés, le reste du combat s'effectua à mains nues, ce à quoi j'excellais. Bientôt seul le chef resta, et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir dans les deux camps. Le sang brouillant ma vue, je frappai à l'instinct, espérant que chaque coup serait le dernier. Quand enfin l'autre cessa de bouger, je sus que j'avais gagné.

Mon premier réflexe fut de désarmer chacun de mes adversaires, pour ne prendre aucun risque. Je sortis alors du buisson, indiquant à mes hommes que la voie était sauve. Mais peut-être avais-je parlé trop vite, car à peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'une détonation venant de derrière moi me propulsa plusieurs mètres en avant. L'un d'eux transportait une petite bombe, un kamikaze… Je sentis mon corps s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, et entendit vaguement le bruit des voix de mon équipe autour de moi. Puis je perdis connaissance…

Tout semblait si léger autour de moi. Etait-ce à dire que j'étais mort, et que ce sentiment était celui de mon âme qui s'élevait vers les cieux ? Et toutes ces voix, étaient-elles celles des anges qui m'accueillaient au paradis ? Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Si j'étais bien mort, je ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés à le faire non ? Et puis les voix que j'entendais n'avaient rien d'angéliques, et parlaient par monosyllabes, et semblaient affolées. Se pouvait-il que j'aie survécu ?

_« Major Whitlock vous m'entendez ? Major ! »_

Les sensations me revenaient progressivement. Tout d'abord la conscience de mon propre corps, puis la douleur. Partout, insupportable, elle me donnait envie de hurler. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, espérant que ça y change quelque chose, en vain. Au-dessus de moi s'activaient au moins trois ou quatre hommes portant l'insigne du corps médical, et leur agitation retomba lorsqu'ils virent que je réagissais à leurs appels. Mon premier réflexe fut de vouloir bouger mes pieds, juste pour me rassurer. Si j'avais été paralysé, ça aurait été la fin de tout… J'eus du mal à remuer mes orteils, mais la douleur que je ressentis me rassura quant à leur vivacité. Gros soupir de soulagement… J'étais donc entier. Je voulus me redresser, mais on m'intima de rester allonger. Enfin un visage familier se présenta devant moi.

_« Jasper Dieu merci tu es vivant ! Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours ! »_

_« … »_

_« N'essaie pas de parler pour l'instant, tu as été salement arrangé, on essaie de te soigner. Cligne simplement des paupières pour me répondre. Un clignement pour oui, deux pour non, tu as compris ? »_

Je clignai une fois en signe d'accord, soulagé de ne pas avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. En essayant de l'appeler plus tôt, ma gorge s'était soudain comme enflammée, et aucun son n'en était sorti. Il conduisit plusieurs tests pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, et j'appris ainsi qu'hormis plusieurs os de cassés et des brûlures superficielles, j'allais m'en tirer sans trop de dommages. Edward ajouta que j'avais eu une chance incroyable de ne pas être mort sur le coup, et qu'aucun éclat de bombe n'avait réussi à traverser mon uniforme. Merci à l'invention du gilet pare-balle. Lorsque tous les examens furent terminés, je sombrai dans un nouveau sommeil moins agité mais tout aussi lourd, laissant l'épuisement s'emparer de moi.

A mon réveil, le soldat Johnson était à mon chevet, embarrassé. Après qu'il m'eût aidé à me redresser – chose difficile lorsque bras et jambes étaient plâtrés – je me sentis assez costaud pour assurer une conversation décente.

_« Major, comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_« Ma foi, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais ça ira. Pouvez-vous me faire un rapport de la mission Johnson, j'avoue être encore un peu confus… »_

_« Suite à l'attaque de l'autre jour, les Soldats Carlton et Stanford sont tombés au combat. A part cela, et grâce à vous, nous avons tous survécu et avons pu regagner la base sans problème. La mission a donc été une réussite. »_

_« Nous avons perdu deux hommes, on ne peut parler de réussite. Mais je vous remercie pour votre courage, et pour avoir couvert mes arrières comme je vous l'avais demandé. Peut-être pourrons-nous faire quelque chose de vous… Maintenant j'ai besoin de repos Soldat. »_

_« Bien major. Je vous laisse cette lettre à côté de vous. Elle est arrivée pendant que vous étiez inconscient, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez la lire. Elle vient des Etats-Unis… »_

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et il sortit. Une lettre d'Alice… Malheureusement, étant plâtré de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet, il m'était plus que difficile de remuer les doigts à ma guise… Comment allais-je réussir à ouvrir l'enveloppe ? J'aurais dû demander avant qu'il ne parte… Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Edward vint vérifier mes constantes et j'en profitai pour lui demander ce petit service. Il parut amusé devant mon impatience, si bien que je me vis contraint de lui expliquer la situation. Il demanda si j'avais besoin qu'il me la lise, ce dont je l'empêchai vivement. C'était privé. Même si les contenus de nos lettres n'avaient rien d'indécents, je ne tenais pas à les partager avec quiconque. Il me laissa donc avec ma lettre, et il me fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui effacer ce sourire mesquin sur son visage lorsqu'il nota que la lettre venait d'une femme…

Toujours cette même écriture fine et soignée. Elle ne s'était donc pas offensée de ma dernière lettre, et m'avait répondu. Malgré la fatigue que je ressentais, il me tardait de lire de ses nouvelles, de savoir que pour elle tout allait bien. Je sortis donc les feuillets de l'enveloppe, et entrepris ma lecture.

_« Mon cher Jasper,_

_Je suis bien contente d'avoir lu de vos nouvelles. Surtout après la journée de fou que je venais de vivre, découvrir un peu votre quotidien était particulièrement agréable. Ici tout va bien, du moins autant que faire se peut. Mon chef est toujours aussi insupportable : il m'a nouvellement chargée de trouver un acheteur à sa Porsche Turbo 911, ça ne vous intéresserait pas par hasard ? Ca me rendrait un fier service ! Une vraie affaire, seulement 150,000 dollars ! Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? Pfff, comme si les gens en mesure d'acheter des bolides pareils courraient les rues de par chez moi…_

_Heureusement, j'ai Bella pour me changer les idées. Mon amie a eu son premier rendez-vous avec le bibliothécaire dont je vous avais parlé dans ma dernière lettre. Vous savez, le Quileute là…Elle était très nerveuse, et j'ai même dû faire une intervention d'urgence pour sa tenue qui n'était absolument pas appropriée ! Non franchement, qui va à un premier rendez-vous en jeans-sweater ?! Bref j'ai résolu le problème, et elle est allée à son rendez-vous belle comme un cœur !_

_Sauf que figurez-vous, ça ne s'est pas super bien passé. Enfin si, jusqu'à un certain point. Ils devaient aller prendre un verre après le travail, et cette partie là s'est bien déroulée. Plein de points communs, beaucoup de charme blablabla je vous passe les détails. C'est après que ça s'est gâté. Le verre s'est prolongé en dîner, où les premiers ennuis sont arrivés. Il a commandé un steak, et mon amie est végétarienne… Forcément, ça a clashé. Ensuite, au moment de l'addition, il a proposé de faire cinquante cinquante ! Sérieusement ?! J'avais entendu parler de ce genre de pratique, mais je croyais que ça relevait du mythe !! Il y a des hommes qui font vraiment payer des femmes au restaurant ??? Rassurez-moi, dîtes moi que jamais vous ne laisseriez une femme payer la note au premier rendez-vous ! Pitié ! Bref, il a offert de la raccompagner, mais elle a refusé tout net et est rentrée toute seule. Pas étonnant, un goujat pareil ! Il s'attendait à quoi, un baiser de remerciement ? Et puis quoi encore !_

_Enfin bon, comme vous le voyez, je suis pas mal occupée avec tout ça ces jours-ci. Et vous, comment ça se passe avec vos nouvelles recrues ? Ils ne sont pas trop turbulents ? Ils obéissent aux ordres ? Mon dieu je suis en train de parler de ces gens comme s'ils étaient des enfants, c'est étrange… Enfin, ce sont des jeunes soldats, donc je suppose que certains doivent avoir l'air de gamins avec un uniforme… _

_Pour votre information – puisque cela semblait vous intéresser précédemment – pas de nouvelles de James, mon voisin, depuis quelques jours. Il a bien tenté de m'inviter à sortir la semaine passée, mais comme je n'étais pas seule, il n'a pas insisté. Je ne l'ai pas non plus détrompé quand il a vu Ben, le fiancé d'une de mes amies passée me dire bonjour. Elle était à la salle de bain lorsqu'il a sonné, si bien qu'il a dû croire que j'étais en bonne compagnie… Hihi, pourvu que ça ait fonctionné !! _

_Et désolée de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas du genre à faire se retourner les hommes dans la rue. Je suis toute petite, je n'ai pas de longs cheveux soyeux, ni des formes pulpeuses comme les femmes de chez vous. En fait on me prend souvent pour une étudiante, parce que je fais plus jeune que mon âge. Mais bon, je m'y suis habituée, et parfois ça me permet d'avoir des réductions pour les prix ! Peut-être devrais-je vous joindre une photo de moi… Au risque de rompre le charme… Bon allez, je vous mets une photo prise lors de mon dernier anniversaire, elle est assez récente. Mais alors je veux une photo de vous dans votre prochaine lettre d'accord ? C'est donnant donnant ! Et interdiction de vous moquer, sinon je fais la grève de l'écriture !_

_Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour des nouvelles, et je dois maintenant me préparer pour aller faire le tour des garages dans l'espoir de trouver un acheteur potentiel pour la Porsche. Je la prendrais bien moi, si j'avais les moyens… Snif, mais ce n'est pas en rédigeant des chroniques que personne ne lit, ou en allant récupérer le costume de mon chef au pressing que je vais pouvoir me payer une voiture pareille ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de justice, je vous le dis moi !_

_Allez, j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles, j'attends moi aussi chacune de vos lettres avec impatience ! A très vite,_

_Bises,_

_Alice. »_

Une photo… Elle avait joint une photo à son courrier. J'hésitais à la sortir de l'enveloppe. Elle avait raison, et si le charme était rompu ? Et si elle était vraiment laide ? Est-ce que cela changerait ma vision des choses ? Arrêterais-je de lui écrire après ça ? Non Jasper, encore une fois, tu étais un homme, tu devais agir en homme. Je me saisis donc de la photographie et découvris le visage de ma correspondante.

Et là, d'un coup, ce fut comme un électrochoc, dans tout mon corps. Elle était magnifique. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle semblait réellement petite, à peine 1m50 je dirais, mais cela devait être son seul défaut, si tant est que c'en fut un ! Son visage était fin, et bien dessiné. Ses yeux étaient habillés de longs cils noirs qui donnaient de la profondeur à son regard mutin, et renforçaient la pâleur de sa peau. Cette sensation était accentuée par sa courte chevelure noire. Une nouvelle fois elle avait dit la vérité, pas de longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses reins, juste une coiffure simple et légère qui la mettait bien en valeur. Elle portait une robe pourpre cintrée à la taille, et des escarpins noirs qui lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres. Elle était magnifique, vraiment. Elle n'était pas pulpeuse comme mon amie Rosalie, c'était vrai, mais il se dégageait d'elle un charme indubitable, et sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon cœur sembla s'emballer devant cette simple photo…

Etait-il si insensé de vouloir imaginer que cette attirance ne soit pas qu'un simple effet secondaire des nombreux médicaments qu'il me fallait prendre quotidiennement ?...

* * *

_**Alors alors alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous sentez venir se profiler une possible rencontre vous aussi? Bah oui, blessure = convalescence à la maison, donc aux US, donc possibilité qu'ils se rencontrent enfin. Ca vous paraîtrait plausible? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews, ainsi que votre ressenti du chapitre!**_

_**A très vite j'espère, ++**_


	6. Une sacrée surprise

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: D'abord un gros pardon pour cette relativement longue absence, mais énormément de travail suivi d'une dizaine de jours de vacances bien nécessaires, et me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous allez me laisser encore une fois plein de reviews! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour tous les gentils petits mots que vous avez posté sur le chapitre précédent, c'était super gentil et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Une sacrée surprise

Bella et moi devions passer l'après midi ensemble, et comme d'habitude notre occupation préférée était de faire le tri dans mes armoires pour que je puisse ensuite retourner faire du shopping au plus tôt. Enfin en fait, c'était surtout mon activité préférée, Bella appréciait davantage le fait que cela nous permettait de discuter à cœur ouvert de tout un tas de sujets inabordables au bureau. Et quand on y regardait de plus près, il y en avait un paquet – de sujets hein, quoi que de fringues aussi!

D'abord nous étions revenues sur le cas Jacob. Une nouvelle fois elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle était toujours embarrassée par ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur rendez-vous, et qu'à présent elle ne savait plus comment faire pour aller à la bibliothèque sans avoir à le croiser. Elle ne l'avait plus rappelé, et n'était pas du genre à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'avais même accepté d'aller rendre ses livres pour elle, et elle envisageait sérieusement d'aller s'inscrire dans une autre bibliothèque dans le village d'à côté… Tout ça pour un mec qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il fallait un homme à Bella, un vrai, du genre comme on trouve dans les romans d'amour, de ceux qui vous faisait chavirer le cœur d'un seul regard. Et si par la même il avait un clone ou quelque chose de similaire pour moi, je n'aurais pas dit non. Comme par exemple un séduisant soldat venu du Sud…

_« Tu lui as envoyé une photo ! »_

_« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû… Maintenant il va probablement être déçu et ne plus vouloir de moi comme Marraine de Guerre. J'ai surement tout gâché… »_

_« Alice, sans parler de ça, tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Et si ce type était dangereux ? Il fait la guerre je te rappelle… »_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous rencontrer pour de bon Bella. Je voulais seulement instaurer un climat de confiance, pour qu'il m'envoie une photo de lui aussi. »_

_« Tu es en train de t'amouracher de ce garçon Alice… »_

_« Non pas du tout ! J'ai bien le droit de fantasmer un peu non ? Je ne fais rien de mal… »_

C'était vrai non ? Cet homme luttait, risquait sa vie chaque jour pour que les gens comme moi puissions mener une existence tranquille. Enfin c'était ce que disait la brochure que j'avais reçu dans ma boîte aux lettres l'autre jour… Et puis, après avoir longtemps hésité à le faire, j'avais finalement envoyé cette photo, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu en penser. Avait-il été déçu ? Probablement, j'étais rarement le style de femme qu'un homme s'imaginait. Et ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était de savoir si lui aussi allait se prêter au jeu, et me renvoyer une photo de lui. Je me l'étais imaginé un million de fois, et je commençais à réellement me demander à quoi il ressemblait. On trouvait toutes sortes d'hommes et de femmes à l'armée, il était donc difficile de s'en faire une représentation mentale.

_« De quand date ta dernière lettre ? »_

_« Que je lui ai envoyé ? Un bon moment. Sachant qu'il faut entre trois et quatre semaines pour qu'elle lui parvienne, si tant est qu'elle ne se perde pas en chemin. Mais c'est quand même bizarre, parce que d'habitude il répond plus vite que ça… »_

_« Et en général, il se passe combien de temps avant que tu ne reçoives une réponse ? »_

_« Pas longtemps, nous essayons de nous réécrire rapidement, pour limiter l'attente. »_

L'attente, le plus cruel des sentiments. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Tout d'abord l'excitation de recevoir de ses nouvelles, puis le la hâte de lui répondre, suivie de la phase de l'attente, puis le doute, où l'on se demandait toujours si oui ou non l'autre allait répondre. C'était cliché, limite digne d'une série Z à la télé, mais c'était pourtant la réalité. Et ça m'était bien égal de savoir ce que les autres pouvaient bien en penser, moi je voulais simplement me dire que quelque part de l'autre côté de l'océan, il y avait quelqu'un à qui j'apportais un peu de réconfort, et qui pensait à moi.

Si seulement j'arrivais à le convaincre de m'envoyer une photographie… J'imaginais qu'ils devaient bien avoir un appareil photo qui traînait dans leur camp. Décidément, cette curiosité allait finir par me dévorer ! Quand bien même je recevrais cette photo, qu'est-ce qui se passerait après ? Et s'il était repoussant ? Et si en fait ce type était petit, bedonnant et chauve ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il menait des troupes au combat, il devait donc être bien bâti, et charismatique… Et puis quoi qu'on en dise, un homme en uniforme, ça en jetait toujours !

Mais d'un autre côté, Bella n'avait pas tort, je ne savais pas grand-chose de Jasper, et rien ne prouvait qu'il était aussi honnête que ce qu'il écrivait dans ses lettres. Maintenant qu'il connaissait mon nom, et ce à quoi je ressemblais, il pouvait tout aussi bien me retrouver et me trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil ! Non, non je ne voulais pas croire à ça, ce genre de chose, ça n'arrivait que dans les films, ou aux infos… Non Jasper devait être un homme bon, je devais continuer d'y croire.

Et là, juste comme j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, oubliant presque la présence de Bella à mes côtés, on frappa à la porte. Surprise, je fis un bond sur le canapé, avant de réaliser qu'il me fallait réagir. Je m'empressai donc d'aller ouvrir, pour finalement me retrouver face à James… Flute, pour un peu je ne pensais plus à lui… Comment allais-je réussir à m'en débarrasser cette fois-ci ?

_« James ? Bonsoir, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »_

_« Le facteur a encore dû se tromper de boîte, j'ai reçu une lettre pour toi. »_

Il avait bon dos le facteur. Pour un peu j'aurais dit qu'il avait fait exprès d'intercepter ce courrier pour avoir une excuse pour me voir… Il me tendit une enveloppe brunie, dont je reconnus aisément la provenance. Il m'avait finalement répondu ! Et elle semblait assez épaisse, y avait-il une chance qu'il y ait glissé une photographie ? Intérieurement, j'étais une vraie pile électrique. Il fallait que j'arrive à abréger cette entrevue au plus vite.

_« Ah oui ? Ce doit être de Jasper ! »_

_« Jasper ? Un petit ami ?»_

Et là, contre toute attente, ce fut Bella qui vint se placer devant moi prestement. Elle se saisit de la lettre, affichant un grand sourire, refermant déjà à moitié la porte sur un James pour le moins surpris.

_« Oui c'est son petit ami, et ils se meurent d'amour l'un pour l'autre ! Merci pour la lettre et bonne soirée ! »_

La porte fut entièrement refermée, limite claquée, et Bella se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était aussi impatiente que moi de découvrir si oui ou non mon correspondant avait accepté de se prêter au jeu. Nous retournâmes donc au salon, excitées comme des collégiennes. Dans une attitude toute théâtrale, mon amie déclara qu'elle ouvrirait l'enveloppe et qu'elle regarderait la photo avant moi s'il y en avait une, pendant que moi je lirais la lettre. Ainsi elle pourrait préparer le terrain en cas de déception. Cela mis au point, je la vis sortir une liasse de papier – Jasper devenait bien prolifique – et une autre feuille, plus petite. Se pouvait-il ?...

_« Ahhh Alice il y a une photographie ! »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Non d'abord tu lis ta lettre, après tu vois la photo ! »_

Je n'avais pas grand choix, mais mon cœur battait soudain la chamade. Je m'emparai donc de la prose de mon correspondant, et essayai de calmer mon impatience. Je fus immédiatement surprise de constater que l'écriture de la lettre était différente de d'habitude. N'était-ce pas Jasper ? Y avait-il eu une erreur ?

_« Chère Alice,_

_Pardonnez mon absence de nouvelles, mais suite à des évènements indépendants de ma volonté, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de différer ma réponse à votre lettre. D'ailleurs sans doute avez-vous déjà remarqué que l'écriture est différente, la raison en est que j'ai été contraint de demander à l'un de mes amis d'écrire pour moi sous ma dictée, étant dans l'impossibilité de le faire moi-même. En effet, lors d'une précédente mission qui a mal tourné, je me suis retrouvé plâtré des bras et des jambes, et assez bien amoché. Je me remets tout doucement à l'infirmerie, mais il est fort probable que je sois rapatrié à Houston dans les prochaines semaines pour ma rééducation, nos moyens étant trop limités ici. _

_Pas d'inquiétude cependant, je serai bientôt de nouveau capable de vous réécrire moi-même, et qui sait de manière plus fréquente si je suis de retour au pays ! J'espère en tous les cas que cette lettre vous trouvera d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude, et qu'elle ne vous ennuiera pas._

_Votre dernière missive m'a fait énormément de bien, et je ne m'en cacherai pas, l'ajout d'une photographie a été une bien heureuse surprise. Le prendrez-vous mal si je vous dis que je vous ai trouvée absolument ravissante ? J'espère que non, et que vous me permettrez de renouveler mon compliment en vous disant que même si votre silhouette est en effet différente de celles des femmes que j'ai été habitué à fréquenter, je vous trouve particulièrement séduisante et désirable. Et il m'a été très agréable de finalement mettre un visage sur les mots que je lis maintenant régulièrement. Puisque vous avez tant insisté, je me vois dans l'obligation de moi aussi me présenter à découvert, mais n'attendez pas à être aussi agréablement surprise que moi, je n'ai rien d'un Apollon, surtout avec tous ces bandages et ces nombreuses cicatrices… J'espère simplement que découvrir mon visage ne vous fera pas changer d'avis concernant notre correspondance, en tous cas en ce qui me concerne je ne le souhaite pas. _

_Pour en revenir à un sujet plus léger – et pour faire cesser de rire stupidement mon secrétaire d'un jour – je peux vous le confirmer, jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai laissé une femme payer le restaurant, cela me parait en effet totalement grotesque et impoli. Je comprends tout à fait que votre amie ait été vexée, cela ne se fait pas. Et il est vrai qu'il est difficile de concilier un régime carnivore et un végétarien, même si je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un différent irréconciliable. Pour ma part, autant ne pas le cacher, j'aime la viande. En même temps je suis Texan, j'ai grandi entouré de chevaux et de cowboys, un homme n'est donc pas considéré comme tel s'il commence à devenir difficile sur ses choix alimentaires. Tout ça pour dire que votre amie a certainement bien fait de ne pas donner suite à cette relation, un goujat restera toujours un goujat._

_Enfin bref, une nouvelle fois je me vois interrompu dans ma dictée, car mon ami se fiche de moi allègrement. Pour lui nos conversations sont bien futiles et il ne comprend pas l'intérêt que j'y porte. Il ne peut pas comprendre, et je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'attendre d'aller mieux pour vous répondre moi-même. Non mais franchement !_

_Avez-vous finalement réussi à vendre la Porsche de votre patron ? En effet, j'imagine qu'il doit être difficile de trouver des gens capables de débourser des sommes astronomiques aussi facilement dans l'état de Washington. Avez-vous essayé l'internet ? Peut-être est-ce que des acheteurs seraient prêts à payer s'ils venaient d'autres régions ? Enfin, ce n'est qu'une suggestion, et vous y avez sans doute déjà pensé. En tous les cas si je reviens à Houston dans les mois à venir, je ne manquerai pas de me procurer un exemplaire du journal pour lequel vous travaillez, même local il doit bien y avoir un moyen de lire vos fameuses chroniques non ? Je suis certain qu'elles sont aussi rafraîchissantes que vos lettres, et vous ne devriez pas dénigrer votre travail de la sorte. Toujours est-il que si un jour vous veniez à chercher du travail dans des contrées un peu moins hostiles, faites moi signe, je me ferais un plaisir de faire jouer quelques relations de mon entourage !_

_Bien, on me dit qu'il est temps pour moi de me reposer, que nous nous écririons encore une autre fois. Je déteste qu'on me parle comme à un enfant… Pourquoi faut-il que mon seul ami ici soit également mon médecin ? Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien dire ou faire, puisque c'est lui qui tient le stylo…_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dis à bientôt, et qui sait, peut-être plus tôt que tard si je suis rapatrié au pays. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vous transmets également mon adresse email pour que nous puissions communiquer plus facilement une fois sur le même continent ! Vous pourrez donc me contacter à cette adresse : __Pitié pas de remarque sur le pseudo, cette adresse a été créée suite à une soirée un peu arrosée avec des collègues, mon esprit n'était donc pas exactement au meilleur de sa forme…_

_Amicalement,_

_Jasper. »_

Comme à chaque fois que je lisais l'une de ses lettres, j'étais sous le charme. Il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose d'apaisant et de respectueux dans son parler, c'était vraiment agréable. Il avait ces expressions que plus personne n'utilisaient, c'en était touchant. Et il avait toujours des choses gentilles à me dire. Et à présent que j'avais son adresse mail, j'allais donc pouvoir lui écrire plus souvent ! Enfin je ne devais pas me réjouir comme ça, s'il allait être de retour chez lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait été gravement blessé au combat. Bras et jambes plâtrés, ce devait être quelque chose ! Je savais qu'il avait souhaité m'épargner les détails et ne pas m'effrayer en ne développant pas trop l'histoire, mais j'étais tout de même inquiète.

Comme j'étais plongée dans mes pensées en relisant une seconde fois mon courrier, Bella se rappela à moi en agitant le dos de la photo devant mes yeux. J'avais presqu'oublié la photo ! Bien sûr que je voulais la voir, savoir enfin à quoi ressemblait cet homme qui me mettait dans ces états à chacune de ses lettres !

_« Alors, tu es prête ? »_

_« Bella, arrête maintenant, montre-moi cette photo ! »_

Elle me sourit malicieusement, avant de finalement me tendre le morceau de papier glacé. Je me rendis alors compte que mes mains tremblaient. C'était le moment de vérité. Je retournai l'image, et ouvris grand les yeux. La photo était récente, on voyait la date en bas à droite, il n'avait donc pas triché. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque j'aperçus enfin Jasper assis dans un fauteuil, bras, jambes et tête bandés, de vilaines balafres venant entailler un visage que je devinais fin et délicat. Sous les tonnes de bandages, je pus distinguer des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, et des yeux vifs et intelligents. Impossible d'en déterminer la couleur, l'image était trop petite. Son teint était comme on pouvait l'imaginer hâlé par le soleil. Malheureusement pas d'uniforme, il était en espèce de pyjama d'hôpital, mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était plutôt bien fait. Il avait de longues jambes surement musclées, et une carrure bien dessinée. Une fois de nouveau sur pieds et sans ses pansements, aucun doute qu'il serait du genre à faire se retourner des femmes dans la rue. Une nouvelle fois il avait été trop modeste dans ses descriptions !

_« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Je trouve qu'il porte plutôt bien le pyjama d'hôpital… »_

_« Alice ! Je suis sérieuse, ce type a l'air assez séduisant si tu lui enlèves ses bandages non ? »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai, il est beau garçon… Et il va être sur Houston bientôt… »_

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard complice suite à ma déclaration. Oubliés les commentaires sur la dangerosité de converser avec un inconnu, elle pensait exactement à la même chose que moi. Houston, ce n'était pas si éloigné de Forks que Bagdad non ?...

* * *

_**Et voilà, les choses se précisent, ils savent tous deux à quoi l'autre ressemble, ils se sont plus, et vont bientôt être sur le même continent! La suite bientôt j'espère!**_

_**A très vite!++**_


	7. Retour à la réalité

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Hello tout le monde! D'abord avant toute chose, je tiens à signaler une petite coquille qui s'est infiltrée dans mon chapitre précédent! L'adresse mail de Jasper a été malencontreusement effacée au moment de charger le chapitre, merci de m'en avoir informée! Pour rétablir les choses, j'avais choisi "Army_Boy gmail . com" pour la petite histoire. Mais vous vous en doutrez en lisant ce chapitre. En tous les cas merci une nouvelle fois pour vos gentilles reviews, voici donc le retour de Jasper au pays, les choses avancent doucement! Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Retour à la réalité

JPOV

Tout comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde extérieur, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la végétation qui défilait devant la vitre du taxi. Des arbres, des maisons, la civilisation… J'avais atterri quelques heures auparavant, et j'étais à présent en route pour ma maison. Bon sang ça faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi. Plus de deux ans… J'avais prévenu Emmett et Rosalie, et ils avaient promis d'aller y jeter un œil pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant mon arrivée. J'avais également promis que nous fêterions nos retrouvailles dignement dès le lendemain, car pour l'heure j'avais surtout besoin de sommeil. Entre les cachets pour la douleur et le décalage horaire, j'étais complètement assommé, et n'aspirais qu'à retrouver mon lit si confortable dans mes souvenirs.

Je me remettais plutôt bien de mes blessures, mais Edward avait insisté pour que je profite de l'occasion pour rentrer chez moi pour quelques semaines de convalescence. J'avais hésité au début, et puis finalement j'avais cédé. Après tout, le pays me manquait un peu, et j'avais le fragile espoir de pouvoir converser plus avant avec Alice. Je lui avais donné mon adresse email dans ma dernière lettre, et il me tardait de voir si oui ou non elle m'avait écrit.

Perdu dans mes pensées, le chauffeur dut me parler deux ou trois fois avant que je ne réalise que le véhicule était arrêté, nous étions arrivés. Il m'aida à sortir les bagages du coffre et déjà je vis Rosalie sortir sur le parvis pour m'accueillir. Je payai l'homme pour la course, et laissai mon amie me sauter au cou – enfin façon de parler étant donné que je me déplaçais en fauteuil roulant. C'était bon de revoir un visage connu…

_« Jasper ! Te revoilà enfin ! Gros bêta qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps pour revenir ? Il fallait vraiment que tu sois dans cet état pour qu'on te voie ? »_

_« Désolé Rose, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt c'est vrai. Em' est là ? »_

_« Non, pas encore il travaille. Mais il sera là ce soir pour dîner. Je t'ai fait les courses, et je m'occuperai de cuisiner. Tu sais, ce serait vraiment plus simple si tu venais habiter à la maison quelques temps ! Vu ton état tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose ! »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas je vais me débrouiller. J'ai appris à maîtriser ce fauteuil, et mes bras sont presque comme neufs ! »_

_« Mouais… »_

Elle marmonna encore quelques instants, avant de me faire entrer. Tout était exactement comme je l'avais laissé à mon départ deux ans plus tôt. Et Rose avait fait un sacré travail avec le ménage, car il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière sur les meubles. Nous discutâmes un moment au salon, histoire de m'informer des dernières nouvelles récentes, puis je m'excusai en baillant, expliquant que j'étais épuisé. Elle comprit et m'aida à rejoindre ma chambre, fermant les stores pour limiter la luminosité. J'avais besoin de quelques heures de sommeil, tout irait mieux après. Elle retourna au salon pour ranger mes affaires, pendant que je tombai presqu'immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque je me réveillais, les rayons du soleil ne perçaient quasiment plus au travers des volets, m'indiquant que la nuit était proche. Je me levai tant bien que mal, me hissant sur mon nouvel ami à deux roues. Vivement que mes jambes soient de nouveau assez fortes pour me soutenir, c'était un calvaire d'être ainsi diminué… Une chance qu'au moins mes bras se soient si vite rétablis ! Une fois bien en place, je décidai d'allumer mon ordinateur qui était dans ma chambre. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à supporter les commentaires déplacés d'Emmett qui était à présent au salon avec sa femme, son gros rire bourru ne passant pas inaperçu. J'étais certes heureux de le revoir, juste que je n'avais pas envie de subir un interrogatoire en règle pour l'instant. Le connaissant, il voudrait tout savoir d'Alice, et serait du genre à faire des remarques déplacées si je lui montrais sa photo…

La machine s'alluma du premier coup, et l'internet fonctionnait toujours. Une bonne chose que je n'ais pas résilié l'abonnement avant mon départ, ainsi c'était plus simple pour tout remettre en place ! Discrètement je m'empressai d'aller consulter ma boîte mail qui sans grande surprise débordait de messages en tout genre. Ca allait être difficile de trouver celui d'Alice dans tout ce bazar, si tant était qu'elle m'en avait envoyé un ! Je fis un rapide calcul. Je lui avais envoyé la lettre deux mois auparavant, et en comptant qu'elle avait dû mettre dans les trois semaines un mois pour lui parvenir, on pouvait considérer que tout ce qui était plus vieux n'avait aucun intérêt. Donc je pouvais effacer les trois quarts des messages.

Voilà, après ce tri assez draconien, je commençai à y voir plus clair. Et puis finalement, une adresse attira mon attention. Pixie_Girl… Instinctivement, je me dis que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, d'autant que le message était intitulé « Hello Army_Boy ». Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. J'ouvris donc l'email avec impatience, heureux qu'elle m'ait répondu.

_« Bonjour Jasper !_

_C'est Alice, j'espère que mon adresse mail ne vous induira pas en erreur, et que vous n'aurez pas effacé ce message en pensant à du spam. Ce serait dommage ! Bon, en même temps, peut-être aurait-il été plus malin de ma part de créer une autre adresse plus explicite pour nos conversations, mais me connaissant, j'en aurais oublié le mot de passe avant la fin de la journée, et j'aurais été bien embêtée._

_Comment allez-vous ? Et ces blessures, elles se remettent ? Je dois avouer que ces bandages et ces plâtres sur la photographie étaient effrayants, et j'imagine que la douleur devait être conséquente ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne souffrez pas, je n'en croirai pas un mot, tant pis pour votre égo de mâle…D'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi il serait problématique pour un homme d'admettre qu'il a mal. Moi je suis comme une enfant. Je me cogne ou me coupe, et je crois que je vais mourir… Cela fait beaucoup rire Bella d'ailleurs, elle dit que je n'ai pas assez grandi dans ma tête. C'est ridicule. J'ai juste un seuil de tolérance à la douleur très bas, c'est tout. Et lorsque je saigne, c'est toujours impressionnant. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de séances de rééducation non ? Honnêtement, je ne vous envie pas. Lorsque j'étais petite, je me suis cassé le bras en tombant d'un arbre – dans lequel je n'aurais jamais dû grimper, je sais. J'ai dû porter un plâtre pendant deux mois, et j'ai eu quelques séances de rééducation après. L'horreur ! Ca faisait super mal, parce que le médecin me faisait déplier et replier le bras, me pendre à des objets en hauteur etc. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir vu votre état ! Savez-vous déjà combien de temps il vous faudra pour remarcher normalement ?_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère sincèrement que vous allez déjà mieux, et que vous serez vite en mesure de répondre à cet email par vous-même ! Comment est-ce que ça vous est arrivé au fait ? Vous avez dit que c'était dû à une mission qui a mal tourné, que s'est-il passé au juste ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres victimes à déplorer ? J'espère que non… En tout cas pour finir dans cet état, ça a dû être quelque chose ! Je savais bien que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, mais c'est encore plus effrayant lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de proche… J'admire réellement les épouses de militaires qui doivent vivre avec ce genre de situation au quotidien… _

_Et sinon, ça a dû être terriblement embarrassant de dicter la dernière lettre à votre ami non ? Je veux dire, pour un homme plus que pour une femme… Ca va, il ne s'est pas trop moqué de vous ? Parce que finalement, dans nos correspondances, nous échangeons nos sentiments les plus intimes, et ça ne doit pas être exactement le genre de chose dont on se targue dans un milieu comme l'armée… Je me trompe ? S'il s'est montré rude ou impoli, dites le moi, je lui ferai connaître le fond de ma pensée !_

_Enfin bon, peu importe, moi je suis simplement contente que vous soyez en vie, et que je puisse vous envoyer cet email ! Parce que je dois l'avouer, j'ai été agréablement surprise que vous m'ayez fait confiance à ce point là. Je présume que vous êtes maintenant chez vous à Houston, nous allons donc pouvoir converser davantage, et apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Du moins si vous le souhaitez…_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir chez soi ? Le Texas est toujours tel que vous l'avez laissé ? Vous avez une maison à vous ou bien vous vivez comme moi en appartement ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ! Je me suis toujours imaginée qu'au Texas, tout le monde avait un ranch, un pick-up et tout le tralala. Je sais, ce sont des préjugés, mais on ne lutte pas contre les stéréotypes… A propos de clichés, je suis énormément soulagée de savoir que vous non plus, vous n'envisagez même pas la possibilité qu'une femme ait à payer un centime lors d'un rendez-vous, au moins nous nous entendons sur ce point. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme du Sud, vous avez des manières vous ! Ca veut dire que si un jour nous venions à nous rencontrer, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de devoir régler l'addition. __Enfin pour la petite histoire, Bella n'a bien sûr pas donné suite à cette affaire, grand bien lui en fasse. Je me suis mise en tête de lui trouver un prétendant convenable, et malheureusement ils ne courent pas les rues. Vous n'avez pas de collègues qui répondraient à la description du Prince charmant des fois ? Vous savez, gentil, mignon, intelligent… Un peu comme vous en fait, mais peut-être pas Texan, parce que vous aimez la viande et que Bella est végétarienne. Mais vous voyez le genre quoi._

_Vous m'avez demandé si j'ai réussi à vendre la voiture de mon patron, et finalement j'y suis parvenue ! J'ai suivi votre conseil, et j'ai publié une annonce sur internet. Et j'ai reçu plusieurs réponses, et finalement croyez-le si vous voulez, mais celui qui a finalement été choisi comme acheteur se trouve être un soldat tout comme vous. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom, pas que je pense que vous soyez en mesure de connaître tous les soldats d'Amérique… Enfin bref il a payé comptant (absolument impensable) et vit apparemment près de chez nous, vers Seattle je crois. Bella a promis de m'accompagner pour faire la transaction, parce que mon chef estime ne pas avoir de temps à perdre avec ce genre de détail… Et à en croire son humeur détestable, je ne risque pas d'avoir de bonus ou de promotion pour avoir réussi cet exploit…_

_Bon, allez, ce n'est pas une lettre, il n'est donc pas besoin que je vous écrive un pavé, nous aurons tout le loisir de nous raconter nos derniers potins aussi souvent que nous le voudrons grâce à l'internet. Sur ce je vous souhaite donc encore une fois un bon retour parmi nous,_

_A très vite,_

_Alice/Pixie_Girl. »_

Lorsque je finis de lire son message pour la seconde fois, je m'aperçus que comme d'habitude, un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en effacer. Il était toujours si bon de pouvoir lire de ses nouvelles ! J'aimais tellement la voir me raconter toutes ces petites anecdotes sans importance qui semblaient rythmer sa vie ! Et indirectement, elle avait reconnu me trouver mignon, et gentil… C'était plutôt positif non ? Déjà une question me brûlait les lèvres, et pourtant je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour la poser.

J'éteignis alors l'ordinateur, décidant de rédiger une réponse appropriée un peu plus tard, et rejoignis mes amis au salon. A peine avais-je atteint le salon que déjà Emmett me tomba dessus, négligeant le fait que bien que rétablies mes blessures me faisaient encore un mal de chien, et me gratifiant d'une bourrade qui décollerait les poumons de n'importe qui…

_« Jasper je suis tellement content de te revoir vieux ! »_

_« Moi aussi Em', ça faisait longtemps. »_

_« Ouais c'est clair ! Rose a dit qu'on t'avait à Houston pour un bon mois ? »_

_« Oui, peut-être deux si je cumule mes vacances, ou que je m'arrange avec mon médecin d'ici. J'avoue avoir bien envie de profiter un peu de ce break forcé avant de retourner là-bas. »_

_« Tu m'étonnes ! Pas assez de jolies nanas à Bagdad je parie ! »_

_« Emmett, ne dis pas de bêtises… »_

_« Jasper, le dîner sera bientôt prêt, pourquoi Em' et toi n'iriez pas déjà mettre la table ? »_

_« Je suis handicapé Rose, je ne peux pas. »_

_« Lâcheur… »_

J'offris à mon ami mon sourire le plus angélique dont j'étais capable, sachant pertinemment que j'étais tout aussi capable que lui d'accomplir cette tâche minime. Juste que j'avais envie d'en profiter un maximum et de me laisser dorloter pour changer. Je réalisai alors combien il était bon de se retrouver à la maison, entouré de gens qui ne me parlaient pas parce que j'étais Major. Pour une fois, je n'étais que Jasper, simple homme normal, qui passait une bonne soirée avec ses amis…

En fait, tout était parfait, il ne me manquait qu'une chose, et je comptais bien travailler là-dessus pendant mon séjour au pays…

* * *

_**Voilà, un nouveau petit chapitre qui vous aura plu j'espère. N'oubliez bien sûr pas de me faire part de vos impressions par review, c'est réellement le meilleur moyen pour moi de savoir que vous aimez ou non la direction que prend l'histoire, et ça satisfait mon égo d'auteur amateuse :p**_

_**A très bientôt pour la suite! :)**_


	8. Un cavalier pour le bal

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Et voilà, on avance, doucement mais surement, et je vais enfin pouvoir en arriver à la partie qui m'intéresse depuis le début de cette histoire! Un petit chapitre qui permet donc de faire avancer les choses, et qui j'espère vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Un cavalier pour le bal

APOV

Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon enthousiasme en arrivant au bureau ce matin. Comme maintenant tous les jours ces derniers temps, j'avais commencé la journée en lisant un petit mail de Jasper, et cela suffisait à me mettre d'excellente humeur jusqu'au soir. Pas même mon insupportable chef, ou encore le trafic en ville, ni même le fait que la machine à expresso soit tombée en panne ce matin ne pouvait entamer mes bonnes dispositions.

_« Quelqu'un a eu son mail du matin… »_

_« Ouii ! Oh Bella ce type est tellement génial ! Il sait toujours exactement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, et c'en est effrayant de voir comme je suis devenue accro à nos conversations en si peu de temps ! »_

_« Et bien et bien, à ce rythme tu vas bientôt m'annoncer que vous allez vous marier dis-donc ! »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, nous ne nous sommes même pas encore rencontrés ! Mais j'avoue que maintenant qu'on se connaît un peu mieux, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi il ressemble de près… En plus ça fait un bon moment qu'il a eu son accident, il a dû retirer ses bandages, ou en tout cas une bonne partie. Tu crois que je devrais lui proposer une rencontre ? »_

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Pourrais-je seulement trouver assez de courage pour l'inviter ? Ou bien devais-je attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Au bout de combien de temps était-il approprié de se rencontrer ? Autant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur la recherche que j'étais censée effectuer pour mon chef.

Dans son dernier mail, Jasper me disait qu'il avait réussi à remarcher quelques pas lors de sa séance de rééducation, ce qui était un énorme progrès pour lui. Il avait eu l'air tellement heureux et fier de m'en faire part ! J'aurais aimé être là pour partager ce moment avec lui. Mais c'était encore un peu tôt pour cela, et je comptais bien le féliciter comme il se devait dans mon prochain message. A ce rythme, plus rien ne nous empêcherait de nous rencontrer pour de bon, et au fond de moi je n'attendais que ça. Combien de fois m'étais-je imaginé ce moment, lui venant à ma rencontre dans son bel uniforme d'officier, un sourire aux lèvres, cheveux au vent… oui bon ça faisait un peu scène hollywoodienne, d'accord, mais tout de même ! Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet d'un rendez-vous, ni même n'avions nous refait de commentaire sur les photos échangées. J'avais conservé la sienne dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, et me prenais de plus en plus souvent à l'admirer le soir en allant me coucher. Certes elle ne l'avantageait pas des masses vu la couche de bandage et de plâtres, mais je pouvais aisément trouver la beauté dans ses traits si fins, et ses yeux si doux.

Bella avait peut-être raison, cette attirance signifiait sans doute quelque chose. Mais pouvait-on tomber amoureuse d'une lettre ? D'une photographie ? Cela me paraissait improbable et bien inconscient. Mais si c'était le cas ? Et si Jasper était en fait l'homme que j'avais attendu toute ma vie ? Pouvais-je m'accrocher à cet espoir sans finir par en souffrir à un moment donné ? Wow, Alice, pédale de frein… Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à des choses pareilles ? Après tout, rien n'avait encore été dit, et même si Jasper était un homme absolument adorable et parfaitement gentleman dans ses lettres, cela ne signifiait pas que mes 'sentiments' étaient partagés. Peut-être se contentait-il d'être poli, ou désirait-il seulement être mon ami. Pour l'heure, il me fallait répondre à son dernier email. Et grosse avancée, nous avions tout récemment laissé tombé le vous pour le tutoiement, beaucoup moins formel.

_« Jasper,_

_Merci pour ton petit message quotidien qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Il m'a mise de bonne humeur pour la journée, au point que même les critiques acerbes de mon chef ne m'ont pas touchée outre mesure ! Il dit que je suis une gamine incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une faute de frappe dans un article que j'ai tenté de lui soumettre. Pfff. Je suis sure qu'en plus, il va garder mon article, en changer trois quatre phrases, pour ensuite le publier sous son nom. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…_

_J'ai été super contente d'apprendre tes progrès de rééducation. Remarcher doit être un pas important dans ta guérison, et je suis avec toi de tout mon cœur pour que tu retrouves ta motricité à 100%. Peut-être que bientôt tu pourras de nouveau te déplacer à ta guise, et qui sait nous pourrions alors nous rencontrer en chair et en os ! Bon d'accord, je fais ma fière derrière mon écran, mais en vrai j'assurerais beaucoup moins ! En plus je suis certaine que tu serais déçu de la vraie Alice. Ma photo t'a peut-être trompé, mais je n'ai vraiment rien d'intéressant en réalité._

_Enfin bref, que fais-tu donc de tes journées lorsque tu n'es pas au centre de rééducation ? Tes amis te rendent toujours visite ? Et ton amie Rosalie, elle t'a ramené d'autres vêtements ? En tous les cas par la description que tu m'en as faite dans tes mails précédents, nul doute que cette fille a bon goût. Vin Diesel, Hugo boss, Armani, tout des classiques qui ont fait leur preuve ! Je suis certaine que même si ça doit te changer de tes uniformes militaires, ce genre de tenue doit t'aller à ravir ! D'ailleurs si tu en as l'occasion, envoie moi une photo que je juge ça de mon œil critique de fashion victim ! _

_Sinon tu vas rire, mais James – mon voisin – est passé hier soir me demander si je viendrais à sa soirée d'anniversaire le mois prochain. Hum… J'ai l'impression que ça sent le piège tu ne crois pas ? Il était tout gentil et mielleux en me le demandant, c'était limite louche quand on sait qu'il est plus que lourd d'habitude. Ca ne me dit trop rien d'y aller, encore moins sans cavalier… pas trop envie qu'il me saute dessus à la première occasion. Va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour esquiver… Et difficile étant donné qu'on vit sur le même palier. Bah, je trouverai bien !_

_Bon allez, assez paressé, il faut que je me remette au travail !_

_Je te dis donc à très vite,_

_Biz_

_Alice. »_

Voilà, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon email. Simple, bon enfant, et légèrement flirtatif. Je savais, ce mot n'existait pas, mais faute de trouver mieux, on ferait avec ! Pourvu que Jasper le prenne bien ! Parce qu'il était si vieille école parfois, que j'avais peur de le choquer ou de le mettre mal à l'aise ! Ce sentiment d'incertitude ne dura que quelques instants, pour être vite remplacé par l'impatience de recevoir une réponse. Mais pour l'heure, j'avais du travail, et il valait mieux pour moi que je m'y mette si je ne voulais pas finir sans emploi !

* * *

JPOV

Ma séance de rééducation n'était que dans deux heures, et j'avais encore largement le temps avant de partir. Je décidai donc d'aller consulter une nouvelle fois ma boîte mail dans l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse d'Alice. A défaut d'avoir pu le faire par lettre lorsque j'étais en Irak, je me rattrapai largement dans ma correspondance via l'internet. Et puis ça me passait bien le temps aussi. Parce que les journées pouvaient paraître longues quand on était limité dans ses mouvements.

Chouette, une réponse ! Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête, pour réaliser que si elle avait déjà renvoyé un message, alors elle avait dû le faire de son travail ! Et bien et bien, voilà qui n'était pas sérieux ! Je la débauchais dans son boulot, et le pire, c'est que je n'en avais même pas honte, trop désireux de lire de ses nouvelles. Rosalie disait que j'étais en train de m'enticher d'elle. Je l'avais tout de suite détrompée pour ne pas avoir droit à l'interrogatoire en règle, mais je ne pouvais nier au fond de moi être de plus en plus attaché à Alice. J'ouvris donc le précieux email.

_« Merci pour ton petit message quotidien qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Il m'a mise de bonne humeur pour la journée, au point que même les critiques acerbes de mon chef ne m'ont pas touchée outre mesure ! Il dit que je suis une gamine incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une faute de frappe dans un article que j'ai tenté de lui soumettre. Pfff. Je suis sure qu'en plus, il va garder mon article, en changer trois quatre phrases, pour ensuite le publier sous son nom. Ce ne serait pas la première fois… »_

Bon, elle aussi vivait au rythme de nos petits échanges épistolaires quotidiens. Cela me rassura de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à me jeter sur mon ordinateur à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit dans l'espoir d'y lire un petit message de sa part. Et pour ce qu'elle disait, cela jouait également sur son humeur du jour ! Et cela semblait également la distraire au bureau… Devais-je me sentir coupable ?

« _J'ai été super contente d'apprendre tes progrès de rééducation. Remarcher doit être un pas important dans ta guérison, et je suis avec toi de tout mon cœur pour que tu retrouves ta motricité à 100%. Peut-être que bientôt tu pourras de nouveau te déplacer à ta guise, et qui sait nous pourrions alors nous rencontrer en chair et en os ! Bon d'accord, je fais ma fière derrière mon écran, mais en vrai j'assurerais beaucoup moins ! En plus je suis certaine que tu serais déçu de la vraie Alice. Ma photo t'a peut-être trompé, mais je n'ai vraiment rien d'intéressant en réalité. »_

Avais-je bien lu ? Au milieu des cordialités d'usage concernant mon rétablissement, elle avait bien mentionné une possibilité de rencontre ? Je n'en avais jamais parlé dans mes messages, parce que j'avais peur de l'effrayer, mais moi aussi j'y pensais de plus en plus sérieusement. Rencontrer cette chère Alice, imaginer le son de sa voix, son rire cristallin, le pétillant de ses yeux… oui, j'y songeais sérieusement. Bon, je devais être réaliste, ma santé ne me le permettait pas encore. Chaque séance de kiné me faisait atrocement souffrir, et les quelques pas effectués récemment m'avait laissé à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Donc d'ici que je sois en mesure de prendre ma voiture et de rouler jusqu'à Forks, pour emmener Alice faire une ballade au parc ou au restaurant, il y avait encore du boulot. Mais cela pouvait constituer une motivation non négligeable.

« _Enfin bref, que fais-tu donc de tes journées lorsque tu n'es pas au centre de rééducation ? Tes amis te rendent toujours visite ? Et ton ami Rosalie, elle t'a ramené d'autres vêtements ? En tous les cas par la description que tu m'en as faite dans tes mails précédents, nul doute que cette fille a bon goût. Vin Diesel, Hugo boss, Armani, tout des classiques qui ont fait leur preuve ! Je suis certaine que même si ça doit te changer de tes uniformes militaires, ce genre de tenue doit t'aller à ravir ! D'ailleurs si tu en as l'occasion, envoie moi une photo que je juge ça de mon œil critique de fashion victim ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lisant ces quelques lignes. J'avais bien fait de lui raconter l'épisode Rose cherchant à me rhabiller. Je savais qu'elle adorerait cette partie… Mon amie était venue chez moi un après-midi sans prévenir, des sacs pleins les mains. Soit disant elle avait fait le ménage dans l'armoire de son mari, et avait décidé qu'il ne porterait plus tout ça. Traduction, elle m'en faisait cadeau. J'avais d'abord refusé, arguant que la valeur de ces vêtements était bien trop importante, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, et avait insisté pour que je les accepte. Bref, toute une histoire alors que pour ma part, je n'accordais pas grande importance aux vêtements que je portais sauf si je désirais inspirer le respect. Par exemple, lors de cérémonies, il me paraissait tout à fait indispensable que mon uniforme soit repassé et les plis marqués au millimètre près. Pour le reste, ma foi un jeans et un pull me convenaient très bien. Néanmoins elle avait dit vouloir une photo… Ca pourrait se faire, éventuellement. Il était vrai que la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vu, je portais encore mes plâtres, et ma tête était enrubannée de bandages divers qui cachait une partie de ma personne. Ce ne serait que justice…

« _Sinon tu vas rire, mais James – mon voisin – est passé hier soir me demander si je viendrais à sa soirée d'anniversaire le mois prochain. Hum… J'ai l'impression que ça sent le piège tu ne crois pas ? Il était tout gentil et mielleux en me le demandant, c'était limite louche quand on sait qu'il est plus que lourd d'habitude. Ca ne me dit trop rien d'y aller, encore moins sans cavalier… pas trop envie qu'il me saute dessus à la première occasion. Va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour esquiver… Et difficile étant donné qu'on vit sur le même palier. Bah, je trouverai bien ! »_

Encore son voisin James… Elle m'en parlait souvent. Ce type devait réellement être intéressé, ou désespéré. Voire les deux. En tout état de cause, je n'aimais pas beaucoup le voir tourner autour d'Alice. S'il devenait trop insistant, Dieu seul savait où cela les mènerait. Il voulait la voir à sa soirée d'anniversaire… Il avait quoi, douze ans ? Pfff… Tiens ça aurait été marrant que je vienne à cette soirée en étant le cavalier d'Alice, cela lui aurait fait passer l'idée de la draguer. Non mais franchement…

Une minute… est-ce que je venais réellement de penser ça ? Moi, aller à Forks pour accompagner Alice ? Non, c'était impossible, en plus dans mon état il était peu probable que j'en sois capable… Un mois… Je pouvais faire énormément de progrès en si peu de temps, je l'avais déjà démontré. Si j'avais été capable de refaire quelques pas en un si court laps de temps, alors peut-être serais-je en mesure de tenir une soirée ? Cela demanderait des efforts considérables, et une coopération totale avec mon médecin, mais ce n'était pas comme si les épreuves m'effrayaient. Je pourrais travailler deux fois plus dur, et suivre les conseils avisés d'Edward pour changer, en me reposant après une séance, plutôt que de m'épuiser à vouloir tout contrôler. Bon, je ne serais probablement pas capable de la faire danser, à mon grand regret, mais il serait possible de me tenir à ses côtés, et de lui offrir mon bras. Nous pourrions nous asseoir pour boire un verre – à condition que j'y sois autorisé – et faire plus ample connaissance…

Bien, ma décision était prise, j'allais proposer ma compagnie à Alice pour cette soirée dans un mois ! Et je ferais tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour en être capable ! Une telle opportunité ne se représenterait surement pas de sitôt, alors je devais la saisir !

Plein d'espoir, je me mis alors en tâche de lui répondre immédiatement…

* * *

_**Voilà! Alors alors, vous en pensez quoi? Oui je sais, que Jasper réussisse à remarcher si vite etc, c'est un peu gros, mais c'est ça ou alors je vous saoule avec des chapitres sans importance pendant encore des lustres! :)**_

_**Donc sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt, et bon courage à celles qui sont en pleine période d'examens, mes pensées vous accompagnent! ++**_


	9. Jeu de séduction

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**A/N: Oui, je sais, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, malheureusement ma vie actuelle ne me permet pas d'écrire beaucoup ces temps ci, mais promis je ne vous abandonne pas. Voici donc enfin la soirée chez James, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes celles qui continuent de reviewer envers et contre tout! **_

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Jeu de séduction

JPOV

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler maintenant. Après que des milliers de kilomètres nous aient séparés pendant des mois, la distance entre nous s'était réduite à une simple porte. Une porte avec une sonnette, devant laquelle j'étais planté là depuis cinq très longues minutes. Tout était parfait pourtant. J'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être au top de ma forme aujourd'hui. Les docteurs n'en revenaient pas des progrès que j'avais effectués, et Edward n'avait toujours pas compris comment j'avais réussi à être si obéissant et raisonnable ces dernières semaines. Je me tenais debout sans difficultés, et même si à la maison je m'aidais encore d'une cane pour reposer mes jambes, j'étais tout à fait capable de m'en passer quelques heures d'affilées. J'avais revêtu une tenue choisie par une Rosalie extatique à l'idée qu'enfin je rencontre Alice, et j'avais sans doute laissé son enthousiasme me convaincre de la laisser jouer à la Barbie avec moi. Le résultat était assez convaincant je devais lui laisser ça.

Comme je le disais, tout était parfait. Il fallait juste que je frappe ou que je sonne à la porte d'Alice. Nous avions convenu par email que je passerai chez elle avant d'aller chez son voisin, nous irions ensemble à la soirée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains – ça ne pouvait pas être plus difficile qu'une guerre dans un pays étranger – je me décidai enfin à sonner. Aussitôt j'entendis une voix cristalline annoncer son arrivée, et bientôt la clenche se mit en mouvement, révélant enfin ma chère correspondante.

La suite se passa au ralenti pour moi. Tout d'abord je vis une petite silhouette drapée de tissu rouge se présenter devant moi. Puis mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, d'un ocre presque doré, tout aussi curieux que moi. Nous restâmes une seconde sans bouger l'un en face de l'autre, puis finalement ses lèvres se mirent à remuer.

_« …Grand… »_

_« Alice ? »_

De nouveau nos regards se croisèrent, et le rouge lui monta aux joues, colorant agréablement son teint de porcelaine. Elle était aussi ravissante que sur la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyé, voire même plus. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et il cognait maintenant plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, et m'introduisit dans un salon richement coloré, à son image.

* * *

APOV

Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'étais sans voix. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retenti, j'avais immédiatement bondi sur mes pieds pour venir ouvrir, persuadée qu'il serait le plus gêné de nous deux. Mais j'avais alors ouvert la porte, et m'était trouvée face à une gravure de mode géante… Très grand, il était bien tel que sa photographie me l'avait laissé imaginé. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en boucles négligées le long de son visage, lui donnant un charme fou. Ses yeux azurs m'avaient transpercée jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, et j'avais été incapable de sortir le moindre son de ma gorge. Son teint hâlé dissimulait légèrement quelques cicatrices qui couraient sur son cou et descendaient sous sa chemise, révélant un torse musclé. Je le savais, Jasper était un apollon. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fit un pas pour le laisser entrer. Il esquissa un sourire en prononçant mon nom, et la petite pointe d'accent qui perça acheva de me séduire.

Du calme Alice, du calme. Pouvait-il sentir comme mon cœur s'emballait soudain ? Exactement comme lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de m'accompagner à cette soirée. J'avais failli m'étouffer avec le donut que je grignotais négligemment. Non seulement je ne m'y attendais pas, mais en plus cela impliquait bien plus qu'une simple rencontre. Il était question d'un rendez-vous ! J'avais immédiatement demandé son avis à Bella, et nous en avions discuté. Après avoir pesé les pours et les contres, nous en étions arrivées à la conclusion que cette rencontre était peut-être une belle occasion. Nous serions en compagnie de plein de gens, il ne pourrait donc pas me faire de mal. Non que je l'ai cru capable de tels agissements. J'avais confiance en lui et en ses lettres et mails.

Je le fis donc entrer dans le salon, désireuse de me reprendre et de ne pas afficher cet air complètement fasciné trop longtemps.

_« Excuse moi Jasper, je suis juste un peu surprise, tu es vraiment très grand ! »_

_« Je sais oui. Et toi particulièrement ravissante. A quelle heure devons nous être là-bas ? »_

Je souris gentiment. Il avait eu le tact de ne pas relever ma petite taille, et avait réussi à glisser un compliment en même temps. Je lui demandai de me laisser encore un instant pour terminer de me préparer, et nous pourrions y aller. On entendait déjà la musique à travers ma cloison, ainsi que plusieurs voix qui indiquaient que la fête avait déjà commencé. Au moins James n'avait pas menti en disant avoir organisé une petite soirée d'anniversaire. Parce que j'avais réellement redouté qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège à lui pour me faire venir chez lui et me sauter dessus. Enfin, la question ne se posait plus, et ce depuis que Jasper m'avait proposé de m'accompagner.

Je terminai de peaufiner mon maquillage devant la glace de la salle de bain, puis attrapai mon portable que je glissai dans la petite pochette qui me servait de sac pour la soirée. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, en bon gentleman il se leva, et sourit discrètement. Il m'offrit son bras que je pris avec reconnaissance, mes nouvelles chaussures achetées pour l'occasion n'étant pas un gage de stabilité. Nous parcourûmes les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'appartement voisin, et alors que Jasper allait sonner, j'arrêtai son bras prestement.

_« Euh… Jasper, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_

_« Bien sûr, un problème ? »_

_« En fait, comme je t'ai dit, James a toujours eu… un gros faible pour moi. Alors pour réprimer ses ardeurs, j'ai dû lui dire deux ou trois petits mensonges… »_

_« Du genre ? »_

_« Que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? »_

_« Tu me demandes de jouer le rôle de ton petit ami ? »_

Mon teint avait viré à l'écarlate. C'était dit crûment, mais il avait raison, c'était plus ou moins ce que j'étais en train de lui demander. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Et pourquoi avais-je accepté de le rencontrer pile à cette soirée ? Je détournai le regard prestement, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Allait-il mal le prendre ? Ou croire à une stratégie peu maline pour le mettre dans mon lit ? Et s'il se vexait ? S'il me laissait en plan et refusait de me reparler à nouveau ?

_« Très bien, mais il te faudra me guider car je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as raconté… »_

Je relevai les yeux, pour le moins surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air outré ou choqué. Ni même en colère. En fait il souriait toujours, m'enveloppant de son regard océan… Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, je me contentai d'acquiescer, puis sonnai à la porte. James vint ouvrir.

* * *

JPOV

L'expression de ce pauvre type fut inoubliable. En une fraction de seconde, le sourire qu'il afficha à Alice tomba avec fracas sur le sol lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il me jaugea quelques secondes, puis dû estimer qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre moi. Je savais être convaincant quand il le fallait, et en amour comme à la guerre, le charisme jouait énormément. Alice me présenta comme son petit ami revenu d'Irak tout récemment, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ponctuer sa déclaration d'un geste tout simple mais qui nous arracha à tous les deux un délicieux frisson. J'entremêlai doucement nos doigts, au grand dam de notre hôte. Il déglutit péniblement, puis s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Alice sautilla gaiement à l'intérieur, ne lâchant pas ma main.

Ce contact était agréable, et il était sans doute le plus intime qu'il m'ait été donné d'expérimenter depuis longtemps. Sa paume était douce et chaude, et si petite. J'avais l'impression que si je serrais trop ses doigts, je risquais à tout instant de les briser. Comme elle approchait du buffet pour nous servir à boire, j'en profitais pour la détailler plus précisément, me délectant de la trouver aussi jolie qu'en photo. Je ne savais pas si les émotions qu'elle provoquait en moi étaient dues au manque, ou bien aux nombreux médicaments qu'il me fallait encore prendre, mais je me sentais complètement chamboulé. Elle était petite et menue, mais ses courbes étaient agréables et régulières. Sa peau diaphane appelait aux baisers, et à chaque battement de cil, je m'émerveillais de rencontrer ses prunelles scintillantes d'une lueur mutine. La robe qu'elle portait la mettait délicieusement en valeur, et plus d'une fois je me surpris à m'imaginer la faire glisser le long de son corps avec sensualité…

Je dus reprendre mes esprits comme elle me tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide coloré. Cocktail sans alcool crut-elle bon d'ajouter. Et oui, j'étais encore sous traitement, je n'étais pas autorisé à boire d'alcool pour l'instant. Et je tenais à garder ma raison, déjà que mon esprit vagabondait assez à mon goût.

_« Alors Alice, que penses-tu de cette soirée ? N'est-elle pas à couper le souffle ? »_

C'était ledit James qui venait de s'immiscer dans notre petite bulle. Il s'était clairement imposé entre nous, et cherchait toujours à attirer l'attention de ma cavalière. Cette dernière ne parut pas s'en offenser, elle semblait juste blasée. Ce genre de comportement devait lui être familier sans doute… Mais lorsqu'il posa négligemment sa main sur son bras, je crus bon d'intervenir, plus par jalousie que pour préserver les apparences. L'air de rien, je fis un pas en avant, le regard sévère, et posai une main sur la hanche d'Alice. Elle parut surprise une seconde, puis esquissa un sourire et vint se coller contre moi, faisant monter ma température interne.

_« Voyons James qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Jasper est très jaloux tu sais… »_

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et je brûlais d'envie de l'embrasser. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? Je sentais son corps se presser contre le mien, attisant mon désir. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Toute trace de bon sens disparaissait petit à petit de mon esprit, et chaque seconde passée à bavarder n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à dissimuler l'attraction plus qu'évidente qui nous rapprochait. James finit par comprendre – pas trop tôt – et finalement nous laissa pour aller s'occuper de ses autres invités, dont une certaine rousse qui semblait être intéressée par sa conversation. Bien, qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y étais…

_« Merci pour ton aide Jasper… »_

_« Mon… Oh, de rien, je n'ai rien fait de spécial tu sais… »_

_« James a du mal à comprendre le mot « non » »_

_« A sa place, j'aurais moi aussi du mal à renoncer… »_

Ses joues s'empourprèrent délicieusement, et elle détourna ses yeux des miens. Elle m'entraîna alors sur le balcon, pour prendre un peu l'air avait elle dit. Comme si elle aussi semblait sentir cette alchimie entre nous… Je l'accompagnai donc, ignorant les tiraillements de ma jambe qui se faisaient plus présents à force de rester debout. J'allais mieux, mais n'étais pas guéri pour autant…

* * *

APOV

J'avais à nouveau quinze ans. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et il avait très certainement manqué un battement lorsque sa main s'était négligemment posée sur ma hanche devant James. Je savais qu'il avait fait ça dans le cadre du « plan » que j'avais moi-même élaboré, mais quand bien même, ça m'avait fait de l'effet. Sa main était douce mais forte, et un peu rugueuse surement à cause des nombreux combats qu'il avait mené. Il émanait une grande puissance de lui, et nul doute qu'il devait être un adversaire redoutable pour ses congénères masculins. Pour moi, il semblait de plus en plus proche de l'image de l'homme idéal que je m'étais construite. Et sans que je puisse l'expliquer, j'étais incroyablement attirée par lui. Pourtant c'était fou, nous ne nous connaissions réellement que depuis quelques heures, et n'avions pas tellement parlé ensemble. Tout reposait sur ces lettres et ces emails. Pouvais-je y accorder crédit ? Etait-il vraiment celui qu'il décrivait dans ses messages ?

Je m'appuyai contre la rambarde, fermant les yeux pour laisser l'air frais caresser mon visage. Lorsque je les rouvris, ses mains étaient posées juste à côté des miennes, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps envelopper la mienne. Si je me retournais, nous ne serions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

_« Il faut être prudent avec ces rambardes, ça n'est jamais très solide… »_

_« Oui, je sais… »_

Son souffle venait chatouiller mon oreille, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons. Je mourrais d'envie de me retourner, et qu'il m'embrasse. Allait-il le faire ? Je décidai de céder à cette curiosité dévorante, et me retournai. J'avais deviné juste, il était juste devant moi, son visage si proche du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes joues, et toujours ce regard si intense… Il semblait poser tant de question, et dégageait tant de sensualité en même temps. En temps normal, je me serais enfuie en courant. Je voulais dire, c'était la description même d'une aventure d'un soir, et ça n'avait jamais été mon but en le rencontrant. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à le regarder et à me perdre dans ses yeux.

_« Je suis en train de perdre tout bon sens… »_

_« Moi aussi. Et pourtant crois-moi, ce n'est guère dans mes habitudes… »_

Un frisson parcourut mon échine comme sa voix basse résonnait dans la nuit, son accent me faisant vibrer toute entière. Il sourit doucement, avant de réduire encore un peu l'espace entre nos deux visages. Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine, et sentis son cœur battre. Il était rapide, très rapide, sans doute autant que le mien. Etait-il nerveux lui aussi? Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux, il posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement. La seconde d'après ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes. Elles étaient douces, et pleines, et… parfaites. C'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'avait été donné de ressentir.

Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire l'écart entre nos visages autant que possible. Ses mains vinrent se poser avec délicatesse sur ma taille et il me souleva sans effort. C'était le baiser le plus magique de toute ma vie. Le plus fou aussi…

* * *

JPOV

Je ne savais plus à quel moment j'avais perdu le contrôle. Etait-ce lorsqu'elle s'était appuyée à la rambarde du balcon, dévoilant légèrement son épaule, ou le début de sa nuque ? Ou bien lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, plongeant son regard dans le mien ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais cédé à cette pulsion bien basique et sauvage, et l'avais embrassée. Et je ne regrettais pas un instant mon geste. Comment avais-je pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais me passer de tendresse et d'affection ? Comment avais-je tenu si longtemps ? Peut-être l'avais-je attendue tout ce temps… Peut-être était-elle celle qu'il me fallait après tout. Rapidement notre baiser s'intensifia, et un désir bien plus primaire s'empara de nous. Je n'oubliais pas que nous étions chez son voisin, je dus donc réfléchir rapidement à une excuse pour sortir d'ici.

_« Alice, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas quelque part un peu plus… intime ? »_

_« Mon appartement est juste à côté… »_

_« Crois-moi, tu ne voudras croiser aucun de tes voisins demain matin si nous allons chez toi… »_

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin qui envoya des vagues de frissons dans tout mon corps, attisant encore davantage mon désir. Je la voulais, ce soir, encore et encore… Et tant pis si ma jambe me faisait atrocement souffrir, ou si ça me prenait plus longtemps que prévu pour terminer de me rétablir. Je ne quitterais pas cette femme avant de m'être assuré qu'elle serait mienne…

* * *

**_Voilà, ça avance tout doucement, j'arrive enfin à la partie que je souhaitais traiter, et qui rendra cette fic légèrement différente d' "Une simple faute de frappe" que nombre d'entre vous suivent aussi. J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec autant d'impatience, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! A très bientôt!_**


End file.
